Strangers
by rukkusmaker
Summary: What happens when the Winchesters run into a friend from childhood who they thought was dead? What happens to friends when flashbacks reveal something terrible? Will everything turn out the way it has been planned?


Hey, my name is Danni. Most people do not believe in what I do. Some people call me a hero, but I am far from it. I hunt things that do not exist. It all started with my mom I guess. I don't remember her seeing as she died when I was two. Well, she was murdered by a demon. My dad has been hell struck in getting revenge. He raised me up to be a Hunter. We hunt things such as demons, shape shifters, werewolves, pretty much anything that people believe are fake or tall tales. I drive around in a slick black '67 Mustang with orange racing stripes straight down the middle. My dad and I built it together out of stray parts. When I was 17 my dad sacrificed himself for me. I have regretted it since I found out. I feel unworthy of it, but I live my life. I probably live a little reckless, but I mean life is short so enjoy it while you can, right? Well anyway, back on the topic. I was driving through Virginia blasting AC DC's Back In Black when I stopped for gas. I stepped out of my car and stretched my arms behind me which pulled my shirt up to my mid-driff showing off my belly button ring. I saw eyes staring at me, something in which I love. I decided to make the most of it and shake my ass while I walk into the store. I grab some water and a 12 pack of beer and pay for it plus a full tank of gas. The man gladly rings me up and I gas up my baby. I grabbed a newspaper on my way out and read it while the gas was pumping. There was news of a possible vamp attack close by, so I decide to check it out. It has been a while since I went for a hunt, so I am slightly excited. Just before the gas was topped off, a Chevy Impala, same year as my Mustang pulled into the pump behind me. It was a nice car, slick black and shining like it was brand new. "Dammit Sam, would you just stop complaining?" The driver exclaimed as he climbed out. "All I'm saying Dean is that we should have stayed to help out a little bit." The other, I guess Sam, retorted. Dean walked into the store shaking his head. I walked up to the Impala to check it out. For some reason it looked familiar, but I couldn't understand why. "Holy shit!" I exclaim as I scan the car. It was just as gorgeous as my Mustang, and I do not say that about any car ever! The Sam guy gives me a funny look. "This car is gorgeous!" I exclaim. Sam scoffs. "You don't think so?" I ask him, shocked. "I guess it is. I'm sorry irritated." I smile at him and shrug it off. He seemed like a sweet guy. "I see you made a new friend Sammy! You going to introduce us?" Dean asks, walking over. I smile at him. "I was just checking out your car. She sure is a beauty." I tell him. He is practically shining because he was so proud. "Thank you! I sure think so too!" Dean replies to me. I smile again and nod my head. I walk back to my baby and close my gas tank. Dean gapes at me. I look behind me, wondering if someone was there, but there was nobody. "This is _yours_!?" He asks incredulously. I nod my head. "Yeah. Why do you look so surprised?" I asked him. He runs his hand around the side of my Mustang and walks to the hood. "Talk about gorgeous cars!" I beam with happiness. "I'm sorry to cut this conversation short, but I have to get going. I have somewhere I have to be." Dean nods like he understands and goes back to his Impala. "Have a nice day miss." He says to me as he walks away. "You too." I say and start my car. When I do, Goodbye Stranger by Supertramp starts blaring. What a perfect song for right now. I head off down the road singing along, not realizing that my phone started ringing.

I get into a small town and turn my radio down when my phone rings. "Hello?" I answer. "Goddammit Danni! I have been trying to reach you for an hour!" I hear my friend Crystal say on the other line. Immediately I start to worry. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" She is also a Hunter, so I have a reason to worry. "I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about." She replies. I roll my eyes. "What's up?" I ask her. "Well, I'm in this small town in Virginia... Front Royal. I think there has been a vampire attack, but I need back up. You close." Just as I was about to answer, a dog runs out in front of my car and I drop the phone and slam on my breaks. Unfortunately I hit it and tell Crystal "I'll call you back." And hang up. I rush out to see the dog and it's laying on its side. "Oh my God!" I exclaim as I check to see if it's breathing. It looks up at me and thumps its tail, then stands up. It was fine except that her front paw was bleeding. I took off my over shirt and wrapped its paw. The dog glanced behind it and growled, moving closer to me. I check its belly and see that it is a girl. "Hey girl, you okay?" She whimpers and pushes her nose into my side. I pick her up and put her in my car as I glance around. She growled once more before laying down with her head upon my lap. Her tail thumped against the door as I began to drive again. She was really skinny and dirty and had no collar, so I assumed that she was a stray. "Hmm. What should I call you?" I ask, glancing down at her. She looks up at me with big brown eyes and whines. I laugh and she jumps up. "Down girl! Jeez, you have got some moxie don't cha?" At the sound of moxie, she licks my face and whines some more. Her tail began to thump furiously against the door and it only made me laugh more. "Moxie... That's what I'll call you. You like that? Moxie?" She responds with a lick. My cell phone goes off making me jump. "Danni! What happened?" Crystal yells through the phone. "I ummm I hit a dog. But she is okay." "You hit a dog? Okay well good thing it's okay. Anyway, are you close?" I take a minute to remember what she was talking about and answer her. "Yeah, I'm passing a hotel called... Golden Ring?" "Hey, that's where I am staying! Pull in there, I will meet you in a few minutes." And with that she hangs up. I shrug and do as she says.

Dean's POV

"Sam sure can be annoying sometimes." I think to myself. We are driving through Virginia when I decide to stop for gas. "Seriously Dean, we did make a mess." I slam my hand against the steering wheel of my sexy ass '67 Chevy Impala as we pull behind a Mustang. "Dammit Sam, would you just stop complaining?" I get out of the car and shut the door. "All I'm saying Dean is that we should have stayed to help out a little bit." My brother called after me. I shook my head as I walked into the store to pay for gas. When I walk out, I see Sam talking to a really attractive chick. She was wearing shorts that showed off her long tan legs. She had a white shirt with a black and red short sleeved plaid over shirt. Her hair was long and dark brown and she was sure attractive, why the hell would she be talking to Sam? "I see you made a new friend Sammy! You going to introduce us?" I say as I walk over. She looks up and smiles at me. "I was just checking out your car. She sure is a beauty." She says to me. I look at my baby with pride. "Thank you! I sure think so too!" I notice the Mustang behind her, also a '67. It was black with orange racing stripes down the middle. The mysterious girl walks over to it and I am shocked. She looked over her shoulder, then back at me. "This is _yours_!?" I ask incredulously. She nodded at me, giving me a funny look. "Yeah. Why do you look so surprised?" I run my hand around the side of her Mustang and walk to the hood. "Talk about gorgeous cars!" She smiles at me again and says"I'm sorry to cut this conversation short, but I have to get going. I have somewhere I have to be." I nod in understanding. "Have a nice day miss." I tell her and walk back to my baby. "You too." She calls. She heads out of the gas station listening to Supertramp. I finish gassing up the car and hop in. "So get this, I was reading this newspaper and found our next case." I glance at my little brother and sigh. "What is it and where?" I ask him. "In Front Royal, Virginia. Signs of a vamp attack." He says. "Sounds like fun, I have been itchin to kill a few vamps!" I exclaim and we drive the rest of the way in silence.

Danni's POV

Crystal jumps out of her car and wraps me in a tight hug. Her hair has gotten longer since I last saw her. She has beautiful long blonde hair with dark highlights and bangs. She was wearing tight jeans and a dark purple tank top. "I have missed you soooooo much!" She exclaims as she pulls away from the hug. "I have missed you too! I am glad you're here. I saw this in the newspaper and decided to check it out." I respond. Crystal looks around nervously, then says "We should go inside to talk. C'mon." and heads starts to leave. I grab Moxie and follow her. "Whoa, you're bringing it inside? I can get in trouble. I roll my eyes at her and shove her forward. She throws her hands up and continues walking. "Whatever. If I get in trouble, I'm blaming you!" She says and opens the door. We get in and I put Moxie down. She stays by my side, sticking to me like glue. After talking with Crystal about the case, I agree to get a room. "Watch Moxie. If they see her, I won;t be able to stay." "What about me?" She asks. "Nobody is going to bust your door down. Just stay inside." And I walk out. I get a room that was just two down from Crystal and get Moxie. I decide to give her a bath and make her clean. After her bath, she rolls around the floor and the wall. I laugh as I watch her go crazy and I get an idea. I rummage through my purse until I found what I was looking for. In the bottom where tags from a friend of my dad who had a service dog. I rip up my leather belt and make a collar for Moxie and put the tags on it. "There we go. Now you can go anywhere with me." I rub her head between the ears as my stomach growls. "I'm hungry, wanna go grab a bite to eat?" I ask her. She cocks her head at me so I took that as a yes. We walk out and jump in the Mustang. I see a restaurant that was just a few miles of the hotel, so I head for it. When we get in, of course the hostess says "You can't have dogs in here." I hold up papers. "She is a service dog." The lady nods and gives us a booth. I smile and tuck the papers into my purse. They were actually medical records from when I was in the hospital a few weeks ago, but she didn't need to know that. Moxie sat right next to me in the booth and I ordered two bacon cheeseburgers and water. I put water in a dish the waiter brought me and Moxie lapped it up. When we finished our food, I decided to check out the town.

Sam's POV

Seriously, Dean needs to learn compassion. Sometimes I get so frustrated with him that I just wanna smack the crap outta him. He lightened up a bit after meeting that girl at the gas station, but not by much. We get to the town and he pulls into this hotel called the Golden Ring and get a room. Dean decides he wants food, so after getting settled a bit, we head out. As we head to the car, Dean bumps into a pretty blonde. "Oh excuse me." He says. They start flirting and I get annoyed. I smile at the girl, then head to the car. When he gets in, he is all smiles. "I got her number dude." He says, showing me a piece of paper. I roll my eyes. "Great Dean, lets go." "Whoa, chill Sammy. All in good time!" He says as he starts the car. I am seriously annoyed with him so I just look out the window. We finally find a restaurant a few miles from the hotel and Dean parks the car. We both get out, but I bump into someone, knocking her to the ground. "I am so sorry!" I exclaim, helping her up. She had a dog beside her that looked at me and growled. "Moxie!" She says softly but firmly and the dog stops growling. She looks up at me. "Don't worry about it." That's when I recognize her. "Hey! You're that girl from the gas station." Recognition flashes in her eyes and she pulls her hand away. I didn't realize I was still holding it. She blushes as she says hi. The dog looks at me and wags its tail. I squat down and offer my hand to it. "Is he a border collie?" I ask her. The dog was black and white like one and had black freckles on its nose and paws. It was holding one up in the air. "Umm I think so. Honestly, I have no idea. She is a rescue." I pat her head and scratch her ears. She begins to pant and wags her tail happily. "C'mon Sam!" Dean calls from the doorway. The girl turns toward him and waves. "Hi again." She says. A smile grows on Dean's face as he walks outside. "Hey there. I never got your name." He says. I roll my eyes. I begin to stand up when Moxie yelps and jumps behind the girl a guy walks past and stalked into the restaurant. "Moxie?" The girls quickly crouches down to console the frightened animal. "I have to go." She says, picking the dog up and quickly walks away. Dean looks at me. "Hm, that was weird." He said. Then he shrugged and walked into the restaurant. I watched the girl as she peeled out onto the road. When I get inside, Dean is flirting with the waitress. "I'll have a bacon cheeseburger and your number." He winks. I groan as I slide into the booth across from him. ""I'll have a Caesar salad and a beer." The waitress hurried away. "Do you have to flirt with every girl you meet?" I ask him, disgusted. He smiles at me. "Lighten up Sammy. Hey it's weird we saw that girl twice. You think she may be a vamp?" Dean asks me. I shake my head. "Not with a dog. Dog's don't take kindly to monsters Dean." He agrees with me and we talk about the case until the food comes. "Well, it can't be a coincidence that we have seen her twice today. I mean, coincidences don't happen coincidentally." He says through a mouthful of cheeseburger. I finish my salad and shrug. Dean pays for the food and we get up. "Well, I don't know what to think of her." Dean says walking out the door. I just agree with him and get into the Impala.

Crystal's POV

Seeing Danni after so long was great! I cannot wait to hunt some vampires with her! Well I guess she got all settled in and wanted some food or something because she wasn't in her room. I decided to go for a run when I ran into this really attractive guy. He was about 6'1" and had emerald green eyes. He looked to be well built and nicely cut. His hair was dark brown and spiky and he had a bit of morning stubble. He and I talked for a few minutes and he asked for my number. He seemed like an innocent guy so I gave it to him. Would it be bad if I say that I am hoping for at least a one night stand? Probably, but I don't care. Anyway, he and his friend, or brother, took off in a black Impala and headed toward a restaurant. I wonder if Danni is gonna run into them? I take off running in the opposite direction. I make sure to have dead man's blood in darts that I kept in my bra. Dead man's blood is like poison to vamps, so since I didn't have the pants to conceal a machete in, I decided to carry these instead. As I am running, I feel a breeze kick up making the run nice. After about thirty minutes, I decide to turn back. When I get back, Danni's car is parked lopsided which it never is because she always makes sure to park straight so nobody messes with her car. I race toward her room and notice that the door is slightly opened. Another thing Danni makes sure to never do. Crap, something must be wrong. I slowly push the door open and see Danni on the floor with the dog in her lap. She was rocking it back and forth and lightly singing what sounded like Smoke On The Water. "Danni?" I call. "Shhh" She shushes me without even looking up. I close the door behind me and cautiously walk up to her. "You alright?" I ask her, crouching down so I am at the same level as she. I look down and see that the poor dog is petrified and Danni is trying to soothe it. Tears are running down her face. I have never seen her like this before, even after her dad was murdered, so I began to worry. Slowly but surely, she gets the animal to fall asleep in her arms. After a while of staring at the dog in her arms, Danni stands up and gently places the dog on the bed. She and I go outside where I ask her what happened. "I honestly do not know. I was talking to these guys when another man walked up and looked at her, making her jump behind me. When I looked at her again, she wouldn't move and wouldn't respond to my touch, so I picked her up and came here." Danni explains to me. "Well, why? Did the guy say anything?" I asked her. She was about to say something when recognition flashes across her face. "Dogs hate monsters! He must have been a vamp!" She looks at me and smiles mischievously. "Let's go kick some ass."

Dean's POV

Sam would not stop talking about how weirdly the dog acted when the man walked by. He believes it sensed that the guy wasn't human. I have no idea what he is doing, but he is on his laptop. I decide to hit the bar, so I tell him I will be back. He just focuses on the computer, so I shrug and walk out. When I do, I see the girl's Mustang parked awkwardly and lopsided. I was about to go over when I heard her talking. I looked around the corner and she was talking to the hot blonde I bumped into earlier. "Listen, Dogs have a sixth sense. She had to have sensed that the guy wasn't human!" The girl started walking to her car. "Danni, stop! Seriously, he could just be a jerk that beat her or abused her. You cannot hunt him down without having all the information!" So her name is Danni... She rolls her eyes and hops in her car. The other girl jumps into the passenger seat and says, "Why don't we go to the bar and see what kind of information we can pick up? C'mon you're not thinking logically." Danni starts the car. "Fine." And she drives away. I decide to go back and tell Sam what I just witnessed. So the girl is a Hunter too? She must be on the same case as us. I go in and see Sam still on the computer. I walk up and shut it, making Sam give me a bitch face. "Dude, what the hell is your problem?" Jeez, he is mister sunshine. "I was heading to the bar when I saw that girl with the dog talking with that sexy blonde whose number I got." That peaked Sam's interest. "Okay, what were they talking about?" "Hunting down the man that scared the dog." Sam ran his hand across his face. "So they're Hunters too?" I shrug as I sit on the table. "I honestly have no idea. They could be ordinary girls who want to kick someone's ass for scaring an animal... There are girls like that y'know." Sam stood up. "Well, we have to figure out what they know." "Sweet, they went to the bar." I grab the keys to my baby and start to head out the door when Sam stops me. "Why the bar?" He asks skeptically. "That is where they headed to get more information on the maybe-vamp-dude. Sam, stop questioning me and get your ass in the car." Sometimes I wish he weren't so difficult. He agrees and we head out. I end up parking a few cars from Danni's Mustang. "Oh, by the way I found out that her name is Danni. Pretty sexy, right?" Sam gives me his "You're a pig" look and walks into the bar. I shrug it off and follow him. "There she is." He points her out sitting at the bar. We walk over and sit a couple of seats away and pretend that we don't notice her. That was the best way to eavesdrop anyway.

Danni's POV

I decide to listen to Crystal and go to the bar. She did all the talking and I sat at the bar. I decided to get drunk, I mean I wasn't killing anyone today, so why not? After about my fifth shot, I notice Sam and Dean walk in. They didn't seem to notice me and sat a few seats away. Something about them made me curious. Why did they seem so familiar to me? Crystal came over to me while I was deep in thought making me jump and drop my drink. "Holy shit Crystal! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I yell. Sam and Dean look over and catch my eye. "Sorry Dan, I didn't mean to. You okay? You seem jumpy?" I nod at her then wave at the boys. Dean walks over to us leaving Sam sitting there alone. "Hey, I met you earlier!" Crystal exclaims. She and Dean began to talk and I got annoyed so I ordered another drink and walk away. "Hey, where you headed?" I hear Sam behind me. I turn around and almost fall back. I guess I was a little more intoxicated than I thought. Sam reaches out a hand to steady me. "Thanks. Um I was just headed anywhere but there. Crystal most likely will be getting laid tonight." I say as I take a drink. Sam agrees and runs his hand through his hair. "Hey, can we go somewhere to talk?" He asks me. I nod and we walk outside. "I uh.. I need to get back to my uh... Hotel.. Shit." I say, as I drop my keys. I fumble to put them in the keyhole to open my car door and Sam puts his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, I could drive you. Please, do not drive in this condition." I have been way more intoxicated than this, but I agree and hand him my keys. "I'm at the uh... Golden... Golden... uhh..." I stutter, trying to remember the name of the hotel. "The Golden Ring?" He asks gently, back the car out. I nod and lay my head back. I haven't been in the passenger seat since before my dad died. "How did he die?" Sam asks. I must have said that out loud. I cleared my throat, trying to rid the lump that was forming in my throat. "Uhh... He was murdered." I say the words quickly and Sam gets the hint. "So what room are you staying in?" He asks. I look up and realize we were there already. Wow, that was fast. I shrug my shoulders and unbuckle myself. I point to the place I have been parking. "Umm I believe that one right there." I point at the door. When we walk in the door, it was dark and I turn on the light. Next thing I see is something fly past me and Sam yell. He fell backward and I saw Moxie on top on him, biting his arm. "Moxie! Leave it!" I yell. She obeys immediately and shrinks back towards me. I pat her head as Sam reluctantly closes the door. Moxie peeks at him from behind my legs and wags her tail slowly. Her head is down as if she was apologizing. Sam crouched down and held out his hand. I smile as I go to lean against the wall. She cautiously walks up to him and before I know it, he is petting her.

Dean's POV

I approach the Danni girl and see the hot blonde from earlier. What was her name again? Chrissy? Camille? Crap, I forgot. She approaches me. "Remember me? We met earlier." She said with a smile. I nodded. "Crystal.. Right." I ask, hoping I am right. She nods and we begin to talk. I look over and see Sam and Danni walk out the door, Sam with his hand on her back. That's my boy, gonna get laid! I smile thinking about his shyness. "Oh wow. She just totally ditched me!" Crystal exclaims. "I can always drive you to where you are staying. I mean, I am staying there too." I wink at her and she smiles. I order another drink when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see Castiel, my angel. Or uhh... AN angel. Anyway, he looks upset. "What's goin on Cas?" I ask him, seeing Crystal looking at me funny. "I need your help." I he grumbles in his deep voice. I roll my eyes and sit down, putting my arm around Crystal. "Can it wait? I'm with a friend." and I smile at her. "She can come too." And before I know it, we are all in my hotel room. "Dammit Cas! You cannot poof people around like that!" I yell, then I realize that Crystal was with us. I go to make up an excuse when she holds up her hand. "You're a Hunter?" She asks me, her eyes wide. Shit, I hope she isn't a monster that I have to kill. I sigh. "Yeah, I'm Dean Winchester." I tell her. I expect a big reaction seeing as everyone has heard of the Winchester boys who started the apocalypse then ended it... but I get nothing. She smiles. "Nice to meet you Dean. I am Crystal Hayes." I have heard that last name before. Where though? I begin thinking when Cas interrupts my thoughts. "I need your help to rescue an angel who has been missing for a while. Her name is Syrena." I roll my eyes when I see the horror on Crystal's face. She sits down quickly trying to steady her breathing. I rush to her side and put my hand on her back. "Hey, what's wrong?" I ask her. She looks up at me with crystal blue eyes. "She is like my sister." Was all she could say. Cas looks around the room. "Where's Sam?" He asks. I shrug and he disappears in front of our eyes.

Danni's POV

"She likes you." I slur, attempting to walk to the bed. I fall on my face after a couple steps and Sam immediately helps me to my feet. I lay my head against his chest. Well, a little beneath it seeing as he was about 6'5" and I am only 5'5". I take a deep breath when I hear a whir of wind and a man appears in front of us. My eyes widen as I go to grab a knife. "Cas, What the hell?" Sam exclaims. I look up and see Sam talking to this Cas guy. "An angel has been taken and I need your help to get her back." I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. Then I jump to my feet and rush to him. "Please tell me it isn't Syrena!?" Getting up fast made the room spin and stumble trying to keep my feet under me. Sam steadies me and looks at me with shock all over his face. "I am afraid that it is." Cas says. I fall backwards and Sam catches me. "Fuck me." I say, leaning my head back. "I am afraid we have no time for that right now. Let's go." Before I know it, Sam and I are standing in front of Dean and Crystal. She looks at me with tears in her eyes. "It's Syrena." She says. I nod my head and pull her into a hug. "I know." Dean looks at me. "You're a Hunter too!?" He asks incredulously. I nod again. I look at Cas. "I need my dog." I tell him. Within seconds Cas is back holding a startled Moxie in his hands. She jumps from him to me and I hold her close. "You're still thinking that thing is yours?" Crystal snaps at me. I roll my eyes. "Blow me." I tell her. She is about to come back with something when the lights begin to flicker. Everyone quickly grabs a weapon and gets ready. I am still tipsy so I am swaying a little, but nobody seems to notice. In front of us there is a tall blonde girl with bright blue eyes. She is wearing knee high black boots with spiky heels, jeans that hug her body, a shirt that shows a little cleavage, and red leather jacket. Her eyes were big and bright and she looked slightly familiar. "Hey, the whole fam is here." She exclaims. Next thing I know, I am on my knees puking up blood.

Syrena's POV

I wake up tied to a chair and the first thing I see is the skanky demon that kidnapped me. Well, angel-napped. "Finally you're awake! I have been waiting for like, ever!" She exclaimed, standing up from the stool in which she was sitting. She had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. But behind her human exterior, I could see the monster within. Ugly blinded me. A deep, dark, black and red blob of ugliness in a gorgeous body of a human. The skank laughed. I rolled my eyes and she pushed a metal thing in my head, making me scream. "Ahh, the sweet, sweet sound of an angel in pain. I love it!" She exclaimed and pushed the needle further. Again I screamed in pain. "Now, no more rolling those eyes at me. I promise, as long as you do not give me attitude, I will not hurt you." She says. Again I roll my eyes, but it's just outta habit. "Bad angel. Do you guys ever listen?" She tsked and pushed the needle in again. "FINE!" I scream. She slowly pulls the needle out and smiles. "Good. Now, what is the last thing you remember?" She asked me. Being the smart ass that I am, I tell her, "I remember you asking me what I remember." She laughed as she swatted her palm with the long needle. "As much as I do not wanna hurt you, I have to." She shoves the needle back in my head next to where she previously put it. I clenched my jaw as I felt the needle being pushed through my skull. She pulled it out and looked at me with her black eyes covering up the bright blue ones. "Stop with the smart ass remarks. Be a good little angel." She turns and is about to say something when she looks at her phone. "Oh my, look at the time. I have to go, but I will be back love dove!" she waltzes out the door and it slams shut behind her. The pain was beating on me like a drum. Before she left, she shoved the needle back in my head. I tried to push it out, but the pain was too bad. Who the hell is this chick and what the fuck does she want?

Sam's POV

Cas popped in and told Danni and I that we had to help find an angel or something. All I could think about is how much this Danni girl looks familiar. I was not too shocked to find out that she was a Hunter, but it did shock me slightly. "I need my dog." She tells Cas when he takes us to my brother. Crystal seems upset and snaps at Danni, but Danni seems unphased. Suddenly, lights begin to flicker and we all look around. Everyone rushes to get a weapon and I notice Danni swaying a little. Shit, she must be more intoxicated than I first believed. Her dog, Moxie was at her side ready to jump and someone, or some_thing_'s throat. In front of us appeared a pretty blonde that dressed like this demon that I knew a few years ago. She had eyes that could pierce your soul if they needed to. They were stunning and extremely pretty, but I was not to be phased. This was for sure something bad, most likely a demon. "Hey, the whole fam is here!" She exclaimed. Danni fell on the ground and puked up blood. I go to help her, but am thrown across the room. "She is alright, don't get so worked up sweetheart." The chock said. Dean and Crystal were next to her and Dean glanced at me. It was his "Are you okay?" look. I nodded once and got my feet under me. I wiped my pants off and noticed that Moxie had not moved an inch. The demon walked closer to Danni and went to touch her face when Moxie lunged. Her jaws were on the demon's throat, crushing her airway. Surprisingly, there was no way for her to get up, even though she was a demon. Danni grabbed Moxie and pulled her off. "Why would you pull her off?" Crystal asked, halfway to the door. Danni put her hands on her hips. "Because Fuck you." Crystal rolled her eyes and turned her back on Danni. Why do girls get upset over the littlest things? I go up to Danni, but she is whispering something to Moxie. Dean taps me on the shoulder and points at the demon. "Now's our chance to figure out where this angel is." I let out a long breath and stand next to the demon who was passed out on the ground. Dean kicked her. "Wake up!" He yelled. While she was passed out, Cas quickly drew a Devil's Trap on the ceiling so she couldn't escape. The girl opened her eyes. "Wha? Where am I?" She asked, sounding scared and innocent. "Cut the bullshit, we know you're in there." Dean yelled. The girl had tears in her eyes. "I'm not buyin it sweetheart. Cut the shit." The girl wiped her eyes. Black filled them. "Fine. What do you want?" She asked, her voice husky. "I want to know where the angel is, and I want to know now." The girl scoffed. "Now why would I tell you that?" She asked. Danni stepped forward, Moxie at her side. The girl-well demon- flinched. She tried to cover it up, but Dean had seen it. He looked back at Danni, then down at her dog. "Moxie, can I have a word with you?" He asked. Danni shrugged and followed him the other side of the room. Cas was with Crystal and I was watching the demon. "Do you always follow everything your brother commands?" The demon asks me. "Shut up." I say, turning my back on her. She laughed. "You do, don't ya? Do you even think for yourself anymore?" I tried ignoring her, but she was getting under my skin. "Aww, poor baby Sammy. He doesn't have a mind of his own! His big brudder thinks for him!" She says in a baby voice. Just as I was beginning to lose my temper, Moxie jumped at the demon, making her jump back. She was growling at the demon, low to the ground in an attack position. The demon glanced down then up at Dean who had a big smile on his face. Danni walked up next to Moxie and crossed her arms over her chest feeling satisfied. What the hell?

Crystal's POV

"Danni is drunk." I think to myself as I watch her sway side to side. The demon is being questioned with the threat of the stupid dog that Danni rescued, but it won't listen to anyone but her and she needs to go lay down. It probably was not a smart idea to take Danni to a bar. I stand back and watch as the questioning is going on. There is nothing I can do that is more intimidating than the Winchester brothers. I know that name, but I can't put a finger to it. The boys seem familiar, but I have no idea why. "Did you hear me?" I blink in realization as I see Dean looking back at me. "Um, no. Sorry, what did you say?" Dean sighed. "Would it be possible for you to drive Sam back to the bar to get my car? I mean, I didn't see you when we met Danni the first time, so you have to have your own car right?" I just nod and pull the keys out of my back pocket. "C'mon Sam." I say and head out the door. He is right behind me. "So where's your car?" He asks me. I walk over to my 1967 slick black Corvette. It's a convertible, so I just jump over the door and start up the car. "What is up with everyone and '67 cars?" Sam mumbles as he climbs in. I drive back to the bar and drop Sam off at the Impala. "Go ahead, I'll catch up with you." He says, looking at the door of the bar. I look there too, but nobody was there. Well, he's probably going to get another drink... I take off, the pedal on the floor. I loved feeling the wind in my hair. I took a deep breath and smiled despite what was going on. Driving my car always put me in a better mood. I was not expecting a vamp to hop out in front of my car, so you can probably guess how startled I was when I was too late to stop. I hit it, fangs bared standing in the middle of the road. It appeared out of nowhere and crashed into my windshield, cracking it in multiple places. I swerve to the side of the road where I go up a dirt embankment and get my car stuck. I hit the steering wheel in frustration. I look back and see the vampire laying in the middle of the road. Shit, there's probably more where that came from. I scrambled for my phone and called Sam. "You got Sam. Sorry I couldn't answer your call. I'll get back to you when I can." I got his voice-mail. "Fucking dammit!" I yell. I look back again and the vamp was gone. That is when I call Dean. "Hello?" He answers. "I dropped Sam off, but I hit a vampire so now I'm stuck on the side of the road. The vamp is gone and I need your help!" I rush everything out while I get a weapon out from under my seat. My poor baby. "Where are you?" He asked, sounding protective. "Umm..." I look around the road, but all I see is trees. Until I spot a sign on the side of the road. "I'm kinda far. I'm by an old coke sign." Dean lets out a long breath. "Sam just pulled up. We will be there as soon as we can. Stay safe and protect yourself." I'd roll my eyes if I wasn't terrified. "Yeah, alright. Hurry ple-" "Hey there, you seem lost." I turn to see the vamp I hit bare his teeth at me. "DEAN!" I scream into the phone. The vamp knocked the phone from my hands and threw me into the road. I heard my phone land next to me and I looked over to see it smashed in pieces. Shit.

Dean's POV

Sam and Crystal left to get Baby, so now I'm gonna get some Holy Water and torture this demon until she squeals. "Listen Bitch, I am in no mood to deal with your shit, so just tell me where the angel is." She looks at me and smirks. "Now honey, why would I do that?" I let out a breath. "Fine, we can do this the hard way." I grab Ruby's demon knife and dip it in Holy Water. "I'm giving you one more chance. Tell me where the angel is." She glanced at the knife, then at me. "Bring it on baby, I like it rough." Well, it's now or never. I go to carve her pretty little face, but my phone rings instead. "Aww man. Better get that Hot Rod." I glare at her and turn my back. "Hello?" I answer. "I dropped Sam off, but I hit a vampire so now I'm stuck on the side of the road. The vamp is gone and I need your help!" It's Crystal! After finding out where she is, I go to Danni who now is passed out. "Castiel, I need your help!" I pray. He shows up immediately. "What can I do for you Dean?" He asks. Sam walks in the door. He looks at Cas and I. "Sam, watch the little demon bitch. Cas, take me to Crystal. Now!" Cas looks at me with a confused look, but grabs my shoulder. Next thing I know, I am standing in front of a sexy Corvette. Same year as Baby. I slowly turn around, but there is not a person in sight. Just as I am about to yell for her, I hear twigs snapping behind me. I turn and see Crystal running towards us with a vamp right behind her. She has blood streaming down the right side of her face and she is holding her arm tightly against her body. "Crystal!" I yell as I rush toward her. Suddenly the vampire jumps to grab her and I begin to run faster. Next thing I know, Cas appeared next to her and disappeared leaving me with the vamp. "Son of a bitch!" I quickly switch direction and run for my life. I get to Crystal's car and push the top up a little bit. Under it, I see a small indent and I push my hand on it. The vamp is getting closer and lunges for me right when the secret door opens up. I grab a machete and swing. I hear a thump and look down. The head of the vamp was laying there, mouth open in shock. I look around and listen for any other vamps, but the road is empty. I go to the front of the car and look. No damage except for the windshield and that's an easy repair. She was lucky. I begin to push the car off of the embankment when Cas reappears. He looked down at the vamp then appears at my side. "Dude, you left me." I exclaim to him. "I knew you could handle it." He begins to push the car too and it quickly gets freed. "Whatever. Get in." We both hop into the Corvette and drive back to the hotel.

Sam's POV

I get back to the hotel to see Danni passed out on a chair and Moxie still in attack mode near the demon. Dean and Cas are about to leave and Dean shouts, "Sam, watch the little demon bitch. Cas, take me to Crystal. Now!" Cas and Dean disappeared before my eyes. Umm well that was weird. I decide to make friends with the demon. "Moxie, down." I command. She looks at me with her ears perked, then lays down panting. I pull up a stool to the demon and try to be nice. "So, what's your name?" I ask her. She gives me a weird look. "Don't try to be nice to me, Sam." Well, this should be a challenge. "I just wanted to know your name." She looks at me and narrows her eyes. "Go screw yourself." That was when I decided to stop trying and got up. I put the stool back and sit on the bed. It was a few feet away from the demon so I decided that it was a good place to stay. I laid on my side with my back turned away from her, but I could see her reflection in the small mirror on the nightstand. I feel the bed collapse a little, then felt a small body curl up next to me. I turned around to see that Moxie had joined me and was laying with her head on her paws looking right at the demon. "Tell that mutt not to look at me like that." The demon hissed. "If you're not going to be nice, neither will I." I pet Moxie on the head. "Good girl." I turn back around as I feel the thump of her tail on the bed. I hear the demon sigh loudly. "Let me goooo!" She whined. I ignore her. Suddenly, Castiel appears holding a terrified Crystal tightly against him. I quickly get up making Moxie growl deep in her throat. "What happened?" I ask, rushing to Crystal's side. She was shaking and collapsed against me when I took her from Cas. "She was attacked by a vampire. I left Dean with it." Cas said. That pissed me off. "Why didn't you bring both of them!" I yelled. Cas let out an exasperated breath. "They were not in the same area as one another. I could not grab both without risking one of them." "Cas, Dean could be in trouble right now!" I yell. "That is why I am going back." He touched Crystal's forehead and she fell into a deep sleep. I laid her on the bed and hear the familiar whoosh of wind and feathers disappearing behind me. I check Crystal over to make sure she was okay, then see that Danni had woken up and was staring at me with wide eyes.

Castiel's POV

I get to Dean to see him swing a long sword thing and the look of shock on the monster's face as the realization hits him; he has been killed. His head falls to his feet, then his body slowly follows. "Dude, you left me." Dean exclaimed. "I knew you could handle it." I reply to him. He was standing in front of Crystal's car and trying to push it backwards, but needed help. I appear next to him and help him to push it off the embankment. It is quickly freed of its entrapment and Dean says, "Whatever, get in." I listen to him and get into the vehicle. He starts the car with ease and we make out way back to the hotel. Dean pulls into a shop that had many different vehicles, some even up on weird contraptions. "What is this place, Dean?" I ask him with interest. "This is a place where cars come to get tune-ups or be fixed." He tells me. I thought everybody was like Dean and they could fix cars by themselves. "Why are we here?" I ask him. He looks at me and waves his hand at the broken glass that we usually see through while he drives. "Because I am going to see if they can fix this car." I get out of the car and follow Dean to the place where he had to talk to other people. I watch him, I am always interested in how easily he can lie to other people and how comfortable he is. "Hello there." He says to the girl at the desk. He put his arms on the counter and leaned against it. The girl looks up seemingly annoyed, then smiles at him. She quickly put down the book she was reading and moves closer to Dean. I wonder how he does that. "Hi. What can I do for you?" She asked in a high pitched voice. Dean smiled and motioned toward the vehicle that was outside. "I need somebody to help me fix my windshield. I hit a deer and now, well... see for yourself." The girl looked horrified as she came out from around the desk. She was wearing weird looking bottom clothes that was puffy all the way around. Her shirt looks way to small as it showed her body and the jewelry dangling from her naval. Dean looked her up and down with a smile. "I can get somebody to fix that for you, easily." She walked into the next room shaking her hips, drawing Dean's eyes to her bottom. When the door shut, Dean turned to me. "Dean, what was she wearing?" I asked him. He lifted his shoulders in a way to say he did not know. Just as he was about to speak again, the girl came back with a guy about 5'6" with dark hair and dark colored eyes. He looked attractive and held out his hand. Dean grabbed it and I recognized this as a handshake. Humans use this when they meet new people. "Hey, I'm Josh. I heard you needed help with a windshield?" Dean nodded and smiled at the girl. "You have been a big help, thank you." The girl smiled at him and waltzed back to her desk. She put her feet up and began to read again. I focused back on Dean and the Josh guy. "I'm Ross." They began talking as they both walked out to the car. I watched them from the inside as Dean handed Josh the keys and what I assume was his number. I thought then was a good time to go back to Dean. "Ready to go?" I asked him. "Yeah, let's go back to the hotel." I grab his shoulder and take him back to his hotel where I get hit with a flying lamp.

Danni's POV

I wake up in an uncomfortable position in a chair and I see Sam talking to Castiel. Cas soon disappears and Sam turns to a girl laying on the bed. I realize that it is Crystal. He leans over her and looks her up and down. I then stand up and walk over to him. My eyes widen at what I see. Well, more like what I do _not_ see. I do _not_ see the demon. "What? What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asks me, quickly coming to my side. I push him out of my way and look at the open window. I walk over to where the demon was being held. "What!? Where is she!?" I hear Sam exclaim. I look down at the devil's trap and see a paw print that had broken it. Then I looked back at the window and notice that fur was stuck on the sill. "Moxie!" I scream and rush to the window. I look out it to try to get a sense of direction to where the demon had gone and my dog. Sam was behind me and looked out too. I felt his chest on the back of my head and felt the cut of his muscles. I turned toward him and pushed him away, shocking him. "What did I do?" He asked, looking hurt. "You let her get away!" I scream at him. I pick up the nearest thing to me, which was a lamp and threw it at him as hard as I could. I hear a crash and see Cas and Dean appear out of nowhere. The lamp had hit Castiel, not Sam. "Whoa, what's going on here?" Dean asked. "She was the only way to get one of my best friends back, and now she is **gone!**" I yell. "It wasn't my fault!" Sam yelled back. I did what I was best at, I turned around and ran. Same thing I did when I found out my dad had been killed. I ran far, and I ran fast. I did not know where I was headed, but I didn't care. I wanted to get away. I realized I was headed for the bar where my car was. My mind was on autopilot as I ran. I heard the sound of a car approaching me from behind. It slowed when it got closer and I kept looking ahead, ignoring it. "Hey, you need a ride?" The guy called. Tears were streaming down my face beyond my control. I slowed down and stopped, the guy pulling over in front of me. He pushed the door open and I climbed in. "You alright?" He asked me. I shook my head. "Where you headed?" He asked me, his voice gentle. "The b-b-bar." I stuttered as I caught my breath. The guy nodded and began to drive. After I caught my breath, I started to have second thoughts about this guy. "My name is Josh by the way." He said. I looked at him and he looked back at me. "Danni." I said. I didn't have time to think of an alias, but I didn't think I needed to. In no time at all, we got to the bar. "Hey, of you ever need a ride again, call me." He smiled and handed me a piece of paper with his number on it. I took it and smiled at him. "Thank you, Josh." I said and got out. He nodded to me and took off before the door was even closed. I got into my baby and found that I had left the keys in the car. Wow, I am stupid. I got in my car and pulled onto the road when I saw Dean and his Impala headed my way.

Syrena's POV

I hear sound of a dog whining. "Shut up you stupid mutt!" The demon said as she walked in the door. "Sorry I have been gone, but your friends had me. Here, have some stupid company." She said and threw the dog at me. The dog looked at me with fear in her eyes and I noticed she had something around her paw. I pull it off and realize that it's a piece of Danni's shirt. "You know Danni?" I ask the dog. At the sound of Danni's name, the dogs ears perk up. Hmm... I look at the demon who was across the room. I start whispering to the dog and she seems to understand. With a bark she jumps off my lap, capturing the demon's attention. I had finally gotten the needle from my head when the demon and the dog appeared. I had also gotten one hand free and was working on the other, but I quickly put it behind my back when I heard the dog. The demon did what I suspected she would and followed the dog who ran around the other side of the room. I quickly drew a devil's trap with my mind on the top of the ceiling. The dog came barreling toward me, fear stricken as the demon grew closer to it. She jumped into my lap, making the demon skid to a halt right in front of me. "What are you smiling at, you're still trapped like a cockroach." She spit at me. I looked up at the carving on the ceiling. She slowly looked up and wailed. "You fucking bitch!" She screamed. I got my other hand loose and stood up. "You are going back to Hell, scumbag." I recite the Latin words that exorcise the demon and sends them to Hell. When the black smoke is gone, the dog comes out from hiding behind my legs. "It's okay sweetheart. You're okay now." I tell her. I begin to walk out when I hear moaning. I look back to see that the girl the demon was wearing was waking up. Shit!

Dean's POV

Cas and I appear in the hotel when I hear something shatter. I look at Cas and he looks confused as something hit him. I look behind Cas and see Danni standing there, breathing heavily. "Whoa, what's going on here?" I asked. "She was the only way to get one of my best friends back, and now she is **gone!**" Danni yelled. I looked over at Sam who had dewy eyes and a hurt expression. "It wasn't my fault!" Sam yelled at her. I look to see what they were yelling about and see that the demon was gone. When I look back at Danni, I see her running down the road. Sam starts to go after her, but I stop him. "She is mad at you, I'll go get her." I tell him. He tosses me my keys and I get to my Impala. I sit there for a minute to think about where she would be. Probably headed to the bar to get her car. I will head there first. When I get there, I see Danni getting out of somebody's car. She smiles as she shuts the door and the person peels out. She gets into her Mustang and looks over, making eye contact with me. I tried to box her in before she could escape, but I wasn't fast enough. I was right behind her as she peeled out of the parking lot, heading for out of town. I call her on her phone but as expected, she doesn't answer it. I roll my eyes as I climb up closer, trying to get side by side so I could get her to pull over. She was not letting me, which was also expected. Suddenly, I get a call on my phone from Sam. "I'm kind of busy here, what do you want?" I answer. "The angel Cas was looking for is here. With the umm.." Sam was stalling for something. "What!?" I yell, my patience running thin. "Well, the girl that the demon was possessing is with her too." This shocks me as I am right along-side Danni trying to get her attention. I do not even notice that there was a car heading right for me until I see Danni's panicked expression. I look forward and slam on my breaks to avoid the collision that was sure to come.

Sam's POV

After Dean left, I felt awful. I slumped into a chair with grief weighing itself on my shoulders. I thought back to what Danni had said. It was all my fault, I was in charge of watching the demon. When had she disappeared? I thought back and decided that she disappeared when I put Crystal in the bed. I looked up to see Castiel staring at me. He walked up to me and went to touch my shoulder, but decided against it. "Sam, I am sorry. I should not have interrupted you in watching the demon. I really-" He suddenly stopped talking and although he was looking right at me, it seemed like his eyes were seeing something else. It seemed as though he was looking into space. Next thing I know, he disappeared then reappeared in front of the door. He yanked it open, but there was nobody there. Then, out of nowhere, a girl appeared carrying the demon in her hands. She was wearing torn clothes and had blood running down multiple places on her head. The girl was about 5'6" with dark brown hair. Her eyes were hazel, or maybe a light green. Next to her, Moxie was standing. When she spotted me, she ran and jumped into my arms. I held her tightly and smiled as she wriggled with delight in my arms. I hear Crystal on the bed begin to wake up, but look at the demon in the girls arms. She was awake, but seemed very frightened. Her blue eyes seemed bluer than before. "Hello Castiel." The girl said. Cas stepped aside to let the girl in. "Syrena?" Crystal asked, rubbing her eyes. So this was the missing angel? Cas looked at me. "Can you call Dean?" He asked. I nodded, my body felt numb. When Dean answered, he seemed breathless and pissed off. "I'm kind of busy here, what do you want?" I hesitated a minute before I answered. I did not know what to say at first. "The angel Cas was looking for is here. With the umm.." I stutter with the last part. "What?" He yells into the phone. "Well, the girl that the demon was possessing is with her too." I tell him. I don't hear anything for a few seconds, but I drop the phone when I hear tires screeching and horns blaring. "SON OF A BITCH!" Dean exclaimed. "Dean?" I hear nothing. "DEAN!?" I yell.

Danni's POV

I watched as Dean climbed up behind me. I pressed the gas harder trying to get away from him, but he quickly caught up and was soon right beside me. I saw him pick up the phone through my tears and he looked back at me. He was begging me with his eyes to stop running. I was considering it and began to release the pressure from the gas pedal when I hear a horn blaring. Dean quickly dropped him phone and slammed onto his breaks. He knew better then to swerve and I slammed on my breaks too. I hastily pull over to the side of the road and watch the horrifying scene behind me. Seeing as I was off the road, Dean got back on the right side of the road just in time. He was still going pretty fast when he drove past me, but flipped a U and came right back to me. He looked pretty shaken when he stepped out of his Baby. He leaned against it and finally looked me in the eyes. "Whew, that could have ended badly." He said, immediately calming down. I stared at him, shocked he was so calm. "How can you be so calm!? You could have died!" My voice shook when I said the next thing. "And it would have been my fault." I shrank to the floor and pulled my knees to my chest. I buried my face in my knees letting the tears that I have held back since my father come out. I heard Dean approach me and felt him sit next to me. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. "Hey, I'm fine! I have had a lot closer calls than that!" He says gently. I look up at him and he wipes my eyes. "Sam feels terrible. He wanted to come after you, but I wouldn't let him." I looked away from him. "I know it wasn't his fault... But I had just lost my best friend... and the chance of finding my other best friend." I sighed as Dean gently grabbed my chin and made me look at him. He was smiling at me. "Hey, I got a phone call. Syrena just appeared at the hotel." He told me. I felt like this was a joke. I felt so much joy that I didn't feel anything else. "What about Moxie?" I asked him. He suddenly didn't look as happy. "Umm, I don't know honestly. How about we go back and find out?" He asked me. I nodded and he helped me to my feet. "I'll follow you." He says, getting into the Impala.

Crystal's POV

I race up to Syrena and give her a hug around the person she was carrying. I looked at the girl and was pretty sure the demon was gone. She gently placed the girl on the bed and hugged me again, this time tightly. The wounds on her head were already healing. "Crystal! I have missed you." She says. Then she looks around the room. "Where's Danni? I'd expect her to be here." I look around the room too. I see Cas shift uncomfortably. Syrena also sees this and walks up to him. "Have you seen Danni?" She asked him in an intimidating voice. Sam interrupts then. "She and Dean should be back soon." He looked worried as he walked back inside. He was screaming his brother's name in his phone and all color had drained from his face. But I guess everything is alright now because some color had returned after the most recent phone call. He forced a smile as he walked over the chair. Moxie was following him with her ears perked and jumped on his lap the minute he sat down. She laid on his chest and he petted her absentmindedly. Syrena patted my shoulder making me jump. "I'm going to be outside talking to Castiel about something. Keep an eye on him will ya? He is making me nervous..." I agree and go to walk over to him when there is a knock on the door. I answer it and see an incredibly attractive guy there. "Hi! Oh I'm sorry, I'm looking for a Ross? He told me he was staying here..." The guy suddenly became nervous. "Umm, what do you want with him?" I asked. I know that Hunters usually use fake names, so I decided to see if this was Dean's doing. The guy held up my keys. "A windshield repair?" He said. Was he blushing? Wait, Dean got my windshield repaired? That was sweet. "Um, I'm a friend of his. I'll gladly take them." I say, reaching for my keys. The guy pulled them away. "I'm sorry, it's company policy that I do not give the keys to anyone that we are not sure own the car or know the people." Then, right on cue, I see Danni and Dean pull up and park. "Well, come with me then." I say and waltz pass him. Sam must have seen them too because he raced out the door and nearly pushed me over. He ran straight for Danni and practically pulled her from the car. "Was something going on there?" I wondered. Dean looked at me and smiled. Then he saw the guy behind me and realization flashed in his eyes. He hurried over. "Hi there. Josh right?" He asked. The guy nodded. "Your keys?" He handed Dean the keys. "You got my windshield fixed?" I asked incredulously. Dean made a scared looking face. "I uh.. I sorta broke it. But I didn't want you to find out." I then realized what was going on. I smiled at him. "It's all good. Thank you for fixing it." Josh looked at me. "Sorry, it's just that he was-" I interrupted him. "Why don't we go out for lunch sometime?" He smiled. "I'd like that. Well, actually I sort of need a ride back to the shop." He looked at the ground. I smiled and walked to my baby. I ran my hand across her and realize that the roof was up. I open the door. "Hop in!" I call. He obeys and we take off.

Sam's POV

Dean walked in through the door and told us that Crystal took some guy to his mechanic store or something. Syrena and Cas still haven't come back and Danni is just going crazy over seeing Moxie safe and sound. That just leaves us with the body that the demon was using. Dean walked over to her, but I stopped him. "Dude, I'm just going to talk to her." "You're going to flirt or scare the shit out of her. Probably both!" We are whispering loud enough to make Danni look up. She walked over to us. She wouldn't look at me. "Um okay, so who is going to talk to her? I mean, I am a girl... I could try..." She was offering to help. I pat her shoulder. "I can handle this one." I say and approach the girl. She looked up at me with bright blue eyes, but the fear faded from them. "Who are you and what do you want?" She asked. She had a blanket over her shoulders, but she kind of looked intimidating. I looked over my shoulder to see Dean and Danni staring at me. I turned back around and squatted. "We are here to help. My name is Sam. Behind me is my brother Dean and a uh..." What was Danni to us? "Our friend, Danni." Shock filled the girl's eyes. "Sam and Dean... as in Winchester?" I nodded. "You know us?" She scoffed. "Well yeah, every Hunter knows of you two. You guys started the apocalypse." A solemn look came over her face. "And well, ended it too." Her cheeks turned red. I smiled at her. I heard Danni gasp behind me, but gave no mind. I heard whispering, then heard Danni and Dean leave the room. I heard talking, but couldn't make out the words they were saying. I decided to focus on this girl. "So what is your name?" I asked her. She looked away. "Umm.. I'm Amy." She said. I sat on the bed next to her because squatting was starting to hurt. "Well Amy, can you tell me what happened?" I asked her. I was trying to be as gentle as I could. She took a deep breath. "Well.. uh.." She started. "Take your time." I assured her. "Well, I was hunting this demon with my brother. He and I got separated. I turn the corner only to watch in horror as the demon took my brothers head and..." She started crying. I put my arm around her. "You're safe." She looked at me and her eyes were red. "It broke his neck." Tears streamed down her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. "Next thing I know, the demon comes out of the guy it was possessing and quickly fills me. I tried to get away, but..." I rubbed her shoulder. "I remember killing innocent people. Then I took that... angel and started to... torture her. She would scream and scream, but I would keep going. Every time I was sure she was dead, not I but the demon, well she would leave and wait for her to heal then start all over again." More tears and her face was red. I looked up and saw that Danni was standing there. Moxie right behind her. Moxie slowly approached Amy and nudged her hand. Amy looked up at Danni. Danni sat on her other side. "She wants you to pet her." Amy began to pet Moxie and a small smile appeared on her face. Then Moxie jumped up and licked the tears from Amy's face. Danni's arm went under mine around Amy. "Hey, do you remember anything else while the demon was..." Amy looked at her and nodded slightly. "Yeah.. I remember watching this vampire throw a dog in the middle of the road and get hit by this car." Danni's eyes grew big. "You saw that?" I looked at Danni, confused. Amy nodded. "I saw a girl get out of the car and help the dog." I watched Danni as sadness appeared on her face. Amy kept talking. "Well, I followed the vampire to its nest and then the next thing I know, I'm standing in this hotel room with a bunch of people. This dog attacked me..." She looked down at the dog she was petting. Moxie whined and tried to get closer. "Well, I remember being tied up and the dog coming closer only to ruin the trap that was holding me back. I grab the dog and run. Again, I black out for a while and I wake up on the ground. I felt arms around me and now... Well, here I am." She looked up. "Wait, where is the angel?"

Syrena's POV

After Cas and I finished talking, we head back to the hotel. When we get there, I see Crystal taking off with some random guy in her car. Typical. Castiel walks in first and I stand next to him as we watch Danni and Sam make the girl stop crying. After about five minutes of standing there, I take a step forward. Danni's head snaps in my direction and she has a smile on her face. I smile back because it is rare to see her with a smile. Cas keeps standing there staring so I decide to walk up. "Hey, my name is Syrena." I greet the girl she jumps up and gives me a hug. "Thank you so much for saving my life. I tried to get control, but I just... I couldn't." She sat down again almost sitting on Sam's hand. Then I see Danni glance at Sam, then at me. I give her an "I saw that" look and she blushed. "Sam, can I uh.. can we talk outside?" she asked shyly. Sam nodded and stood up, easily towering over both Castiel and I. I motion for Cas to sit and he does so, still staring at the girl. "What is your name?" He asked her, breaking the silence. The girl blushed and looked away from him. "Amy." She said it so quietly that I could barely hear her. "I will see you soon." Cas says and disappears. I roll my eyes. Why couldn't he just try to talk to people? I look outside through the broken window and see Danni close to tears. I wanted to go see what was up, but I didn't wanna leave Amy alone. I heard Amy yawn. "Are you tired?" I asked her. She nodded shyly. "Sorta... but I don't want to be baggage." She said blushing. I patted the mattress. "Lay down. I can carry you easily. Go ahead and go to sleep." With a shy nod she listened to me. If only everyone would listen to me this easily. Within minutes Amy was knocked out. I went outside to see what was wrong with Danni when Crystal and the guy go racing down the road with two other cars on their asses. I appear into the car making Crystal jump. "What's going on?" I ask her. The guy whom I have never met before turned in his seat. "The two cars behind us are filled with vampires." He says. "Sooo are you a Hunter?" I ask him. He scoffs. "No, I just know about the real world." He said. Crystal makes a hard right trying to ditch them, only ditching one car. I watch it try to make the turn and flip twice. I look at Crystal's speedometer to see that she is going about 120 miles an hour. "Watch this!" I say and go into the car behind us. I had grabbed the sharp wooden knife that was on the seat next to me in Crystal's car and swiftly moved it so I saw the head of the driver fall into his lap. The other vampires looked at me while I lit a match. The one in the passenger seat went for the wheel while the one next to me lunged for my throat. I lit the match and disappeared before he even touched me.

Danni's POV

I stood back as Sam approached the girl. When the girl said "Well yeah, every Hunter knows of you two. You guys started the apocalypse." Everything came rushing back to me. Dean pulled me aside to make sure I was alright. "You.. Sam... Apocalypse?" My thoughts were all jumbled and I couldn't get out what I was trying to say. Dean seemed to understand because he nodded. "Yeah, you didn't know?" I nodded. "I knew that you guys were familiar but I thought it would have been because well, I met you guys when we were younger." Dean looked at me like I was crazy. "What do you mean?" I pulled a picture from my back pocket and handed it to him. It was Sam, Dean, John, Bobby, and I smiling. I was holding Sam's hand and laying my head on his shoulder. I was only about 10 years old and Sam was about 11. When Dean saw that picture, he looked at me like seeing me for the first time. He pulled me into a tight hug that I could barely breathe from. After we pulled away, I smiled at him. "You didn't go by Danni back then though. What changed?" He asked me. I looked at my feet and shrug. "I guess I grew up." I said. Dean hugged me again. He then proceeded to walk out the door wiping his face leaving me there all alone. I went back into the doorway and stood there watching Sam make friends with the girl whose name we soon found out was Amy. He looked over at me and I decided to walk over and make friends with her too. After telling funny hunting stories, Sam and I look up to see Cas and Syrena in the doorway staring at us. I decide to talk to Sam and see if he remembers like Dean does. Also, I want to apologize for earlier. "Sam, can I uh.. can we talk outside?" I stutter the words. My face feels like I am blushing so I quickly look down as he stands up and says "Sure." We get outside and I kick the ground. "I wanted to apologize for earlier. I really had-" He puts his finger to my lips. "Shhh no need to apologize. I understand." Tears blur my vision as I pull out the picture again. I hand it to him. "What's this?" He asks while taking it. After looking at the picture for a while, he looks into my eyes. "I knew you seemed familiar." He said as he pulled me into a tight hug. The feel of his arms around me made me feel safe until I heard Crystal's corvette racing down the road. I looked over to see Syrena disappear. Dean came around the corner. "Vampires." Was the only word he spoke.

Dean's POV

When Danni showed me the photograph, I lost it. My mind felt like it was on fire because of the memory that followed. I had to leave the room before I let them see me vulnerable. _After we had taken that photograph, my dad's phone had rung. He had to leave on a hunt leaving Sam and I there with Bobby and Danni. She had a major crush on Sam and followed him everywhere he went. Sam did not mind however because he felt special. Well, after dad had left, Bobby went inside and told me to watch over Sam and Daichi (Danni's name at the time). I sat on the grass and watched as the two kids laughed and played. I was 15 so of course I didn't wanna play with children, but I needed to look over my little brother. After I heard saw them run into the row of cars and could not hear them laughing anymore, I got up. "Sam?" I yelled. "Sam, time to come back!" There was no reply. I, knowing about the dangers of the real world got worried and ran after them. I had run around this big truck and got knocked on my ass by a scared Sam. His eyes were huge and he had an imprint of a slap on his face. He was holding his arm and hugged me as tight as possible. "Dean, she was pushed. I tried to help her, but he wouldn't let me." Tears began to well up in his more green than hazel eyes. The big brother instincts had taken over. "Show me where." I commanded. Sam began to shake as he grabbed my hand __and led me to a tight spot. He pointed to something laying on the ground that I soon realized was Daichi. "Go get Bobby. RUN!" I commanded my little brother. He raced toward the house as I raced toward the body of the young girl. I kneeled at her side and felt to make sure she was still alive. Her eyes fluttered open and she screamed. "Shh, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." She tried to move away from me, but I wouldn't let her. She shut her eyes tight and screamed "SAM!" She sure had some lungs. "Hey shh.. It's me, Dean." After I said my name, she opened one eye. Checking it was me, she reached for my hand. I had just gotten a hold when she gasped and I was thrown from her side. "Get away from her!" I screamed as a shadow loomed over her scared little body. I tried to move, but was paralyzed by an unknown force. "Dean?" I heard Bobby call. "Bobby!" I had yelled. He got into the little space we were in and had rushed toward the thing. He swung what looked like an iron bar and I fell to the ground, the force being gone. Bobby picked up the terrified little girl and pushed my by the shoulder. "Run boy, MOVE!" and we ran to the house where Sam had been pouring salt over every crack. _The present came back to me, hitting me like a brick wall. I staggered backwards and realized that I was face to face with the guy from the restaurant. "Dude, what the hell?" I yelled, not realizing the guy had smiled. I looked up and saw him show his fangs, making me retreat. "Son of a bitch!" I yelled, reaching for the machete that was under my jacket. He ran at me, fangs bared as I struggled to release the machete. He pushed me against the wall just as I had gotten the weapon to my side. As he went for the kill, I shoved the machete into the side of his neck and pulled towards my body. I heard the sound of skin ripping and saw the blood dripping onto my hand. The familiar sound of bone being cut was heard as I ripped out the machete and swung again, decapitating the vamp that had attacked me. As I watched the head fall to the ground, I began to back up and tell the people what had happened. When I came around the corner, I saw Sam and Danni staring down the road as a black corvette followed by two Honda's race down the road. "Vampires." I said as I shook my head and wiped the blood off my hand.

Amy's POV

I awoke to a cold breeze as it blew in through the broke window. I listened to see if I could hear anyone speaking, but it was silent and eerie. I sat up and looked around the empty room. Darkness creeped into the room as the only light was a candle on the night stand next to me. I swung my feet over the edge of the bed to get up and explore to feel something furry on the ground beneath me. I jumped back, keeping the scream I wanted to let out inside. I pulled my knees to my chest as head popped up on the side of the bed. Moxie cocked her head and perked her ears as I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I laughed at myself for getting scared of a dog. "Where is everyone, Moxie?" I asked. The dog whined and put her head on my lap. I scratched her ears before I got off the bed. When I stood up, she ran to the door. Thinking she had business to do, I went to open it but stopped when I heard a low growl. She sniffed a bag that was next to the door and scratched at it as she looked over at me. I knelt down to examine the bag and realized it was salt. Realizing what Moxie wanted me to do, I picked up the bag and went to the broken window. I poured a fair amount of salt on the sill and saw two shadows at the door. My face went hot and my heart began to beat as I hurried to finish the window and rushed to the door. Just as I got there, the door slowly creaked open. Discovering I had nowhere to go, I hid behind the chair that was close to me. Two figures walked into the room and gently shut the door behind them. The taller one glanced at the bed I had just come from and ran over to it. "Son of a bitch! Not again!" He exclaimed. The lights flashed on, momentarily blinding me. "What happened?" The one I now realize is female asked. When I regained my sight I saw that it was only Danni and Dean. I stood up, only to become conscious of the fact that my knuckles had become white from gripping the chair so hard. I coughed, making both Danni and Dean jump. Danni doubled over laughing as Dean walked over to me and wrapped me in a hug. "So happy you're safe!" He exclaimed. I happily hugged him back because, well he was attractive! He stepped back and rubbed the back of his neck. "Where is everyone?" I asked him, trying to cover up the fact that I could tell he felt awkward. Danni answered first. "Well, thinking that this hunt is now over, Crystal and her new playmate decided to leave town and go," She cleared her throat and air quoted the next thing. "On a date." Dean snorted. "More like get away so they can have a little fun without getting interrupted." Danni rolled her eyes, ignoring Dean's comment. "Cas and Syrena are going undercover and invisible to make sure there are no more vamps around." Dean sat in the chair across from me and put his feet on the table as he poured himself some whiskey. "Sam is getting supplies or whatever and made Dean escort me back so he can make sure I am safe." She rolled her eyes at that last thing, but it was obvious that she felt touched by the fact that Sam cared for her safety. I saw Dean eye-ing her as if he could tell that she was totally crushing on Sam. He just shrugged and drank what he had just poured. I sat in the chair that I had been holding just as Sam walked through the door.

Crystal's POV

After Syrena blew up the one car, she popped back into the car. "Listen, if any survived, you two are in big trouble. Go somewhere, anywhere but back to the hotel. They have your scent, so they are going to trace you guys." I cannot believe Syrena is asking me to run! "No, I am not going to leave my friends! Especially not Danni! We were just getting to be friends again!" I argued. Syrena immediately put a stop to that. "Crystal, do you want everyone you love to be torn apart by vampires?" She asked. I heard Josh take in a deep breath. I looked over at him. "What about Josh?" I asked the angel who has always been there for me since we met. "Take him with you. It is obvious you both like one another." The only bad thing about Syrena is that she does not know how to shut her mouth. I blushed and made sure my eyes stayed straight ahead on the road. Josh coughed and I saw out of the corner of my eye that he was blushing too. Syrena kept talking, ignoring the fact that she just made things awkward. Or she just had not realized it. "If you ever get in trouble, you know you can call to me or Cas." I nod, agreeing to listen to her. Usually I would try to fight her and make sure I could go back to at least say bye to Danni, but I could not risk her life. "Fine. Just let Danni know that I apologize for not being able to say goodbye. "Okay. I'll let you know what is going on by using one of those human devices that everyone uses to get a hold of anyone." It took me a minute to realize she was talking about a cell phone. "Um, only problem is that I no longer have one. When I was attacked by the vamp, he smashed it." It pissed me off because I had just gotten that phone. "Use his." Syrena said, matter-of-factually. I rolled my eyes at how she always was a step ahead of me. "Take care Crissy." Syrena said before she disappeared. I usually never let anyone but Danni call me that, but Syrena and I have become close. I looked over at the person who I will be protecting for a while. "So, hope you don't mind spending some time alone with me for a while." He smiled at me. "Not at all." His smile made my heart skip a beat. There was just something about this guy that made me want to cuddle up and watch stupid chick flicks with. I never thought I'd find someone like that.

Sam's POV

After Danni showed me the picture, all I wanted to do was pull her in my arms and kiss her. But since I doubted she still had feelings for me, I decided against it. The picture resurfaced a memory that was long forgotten. I told Dean and Danni that we needed groceries and first aid supplies. Dean wanted to go, but I told him to stay with Danni. I did not want her to get hurt... I didn't want to be the reason she almost died... again. I left in the Impala to go to the grocery store, the memory engulfing me as I drove. _I ran as she chased me. We were playing tag. I went through the maze of cars and came upon a small open area. Hearing her behind me, I climbed the car. I was going to scare her. I was almost to the top when I heard her scared voice. "Sam?" She kept her voice low as if someone other than me was there. She kept staring into the middle of the space. I saw her face as tears welled up. "Sam!? Where are you?" I felt guilty for hiding. "I'm up here. Climb up, you can see a lot!" I exclaimed. Her eyes lit up when she spotted me and she began to climb. As she got closer, I reached a hand down to pull her closer, but felt a white hot pain through my arm. She looked up at me, eyes scared. "Sammy!" She __yelled, trying to climb faster. I reached down again to be pulled by my hand and smacked in the face by something black. I fell into a bed of a truck just a few feet away from Daichi. She clambered towards me, not seeing the black shadow. "Dai-" I was too late. The force pushed her off the stack of cars, making her land on her back. The wind was knocked out of her. I threw a brown piece of metal at the shadow and it disappeared long enough for me to jump off the stack of cars. "Sam, time to come back!" I heard Dean yell. I went to the body that was lying still and fear struck my heart. I ran to where I heard Dean. I ran as fast as I could and accidentally knocked my older brother down. Tears began to stream down my face. "Dean, she was pushed. I tried to help her, but he wouldn't let me." Dean's face hardened when I said that. He quickly got off his butt. "Show me where." I ran back to the spot and pointed at the girl I had been crushing on. "Go get Bobby. RUN!" Dean commanded me. I ran faster than I had ever run before. When I opened the door, Bobby immediately asked me what was wrong. When I told him, he ran out the door. I tried to follow him, but he told me to stay and put salt over every window and every crack I could. I obeyed, hoping it wasn't too late for Daichi. Dean entered the door first, holding it open for Bobby. He went into the guest room just around the corner and closed the door in my face. I had not realized that Dean was behind me. He grabbed me by my shoulders and turned me to face him. "She's going to be alright. I promise." He pulled me into a hug, then guided me to the living room where we waited for Bobby to come out._ I was on autopilot as the memory consumed me and was back at the hotel with everything that was needed. I was sweating like crazy and my hair was in my face. With my hand, I combed it threw my hair and pulled the shirt I was wearing over my head. In the back seat was where my duffel bag was, so I went through it and pulled on another shirt. When I got to the hotel, I looked through the window and saw that Danni was sitting on the ground leaning her back on the bed. Moxie was asleep with her head on Danni's lap. I had not gone in because I heard my name. "Hey, it's kind of obvious that you like him." Amy said. The bathroom door was shut with the light on, so I guessed that was where Dean was. "Like who? What are you talking about?" Danni asked, focusing on the sleeping dog. "Don't play stupid, I see the way you looked at Sam. Does he know?" With a sigh Danni looked at the girl. "I have had feelings for Sam ever since we were kids. Feelings like that never go away. But I doubt he still likes me." Her eyes looked sad. I had heard enough and walked through the door. Danni jumped, but Amy just stared, a smile growing on her face.

Danni's POV

Why does Amy keep asking me questions about Sam? Is it that obvious I like him? When Dean went to the bathroom, she told me that she knew. What else could I do? Holding in the fact that I had feelings for Sam was building up inside me and I just wanted to tell him, but I didn't want to scare him away. Telling Amy felt right. When Sam walked in the door, I jumped. Thank goodness he had not walked in while we were talking about him. Amy was smiling, and I glared at her. She held her hands up as though she was innocent. I rolled my eyes and focused on Moxie. She has to be a Hunter's dog. She knows about the real world and warned us against the vamps. When Syrena told me what happened with Crystal, I was upset but I understood. At least she felt bad about not saying bye. I heard the bathroom door open and Dean walked into the room. "Hey, did you get any pie?" were Dean's first words to his brother. Sam rolled his eyes and reached into the bag. He pulled out an apple pie and Dean's eyes lit up. He tore the box away and scarfed the pie down in no time. I watched Amy's face. I never realized it until now, but she had a major crush on Dean! Ha! Something she didn't think I knew about. She looked at me with a questioning look and I shot her a smile. Sam looked between us and walked to me, making my heart beat faster. "Stop it!" I mentally told myself. He held out a Butterfinger, my favorite candy bar. "You remembered?" I asked him, in shock. He gave me a dashing smile and nodded. "How could I forget?" I blushed as he squatted down and gave Moxie a Slim Jim. Her tail could be heard thumping against the bed as she happily chewed on the treat she was just given. Sam sat on a chair between me and Amy just as Castiel appeared.

Crystal's POV

We pull into a hotel somewhere in Louisiana. Josh and I split the cost for a room, but got two separate beds. We finished unpacking when a question formed in my head. "Josh, how do you know about the real world and not be a Hunter?" I guess he had been expecting this. He sighed and sat on his bed. "It's kind of a long story." He said. I sat on the bed. "We have plenty of time." I say, becoming more interested. With a sigh he began a painful memory. "_I had just turned 18. My little sister who was 16 at the time had begged me to take her to this party. I tried to say no, but she has this look that made me give into her every whim. "Does mom and Dad know?" I asked her. She looked to the ground and kicked at the can that was on the floor of my room. She shook her head. "What do you expect me to tell them?" I asked her. She looked up. "Well, they are going on a date night tonight. After they leave, you take me to the party. I have a ride home. You can tell them that I snuck out if they ask. Puh-leeeeaaasssee?" she had begged. I gave in. After our parents kissed us goodbye and left, we got into my car. "Be home by midnight or I will come back and get you myself." I told her. She agreed. That was one thing she was good at was coming home when she was told. Well, usually she was a few minutes late. After she ran into the house of the party I had begun to leave when I got a bad feeling in my stomach. In front on my car, three teenagers about 17 gathered. I rolled down my window. "Hey guys, I'm late for a date. Can you please move?" I remember asking them. They looked at one another with vicious smiles and came around to my window. "Aww, cute little man is on a schedule to masturbate." They had teased. I rolled my eyes and rolled up my window. When all three guys had gone to my side, I pressed the gas pedal. My window had been broken, making me brake. I felt hand yank me out the window. Stupid me did not have my seat belt on. I was thrown on the ground when I saw them smile. Sharp pointy teeth had taken the place of their regular human ones. I tried to get away, but was yanked back by my foot. I remember the pain when the first guy bit my left wrist. Immediately after, another bit the right one. I screamed in pain, only to have something shoved into my mouth as a gag. I thought I was going to die. I hoped my sister was alright. She was all I cared about at the moment. 'What the hell are you __**doing?!**__' I remember her scream. Neither one looked up. I tried to yell at her to run, but the third guy grabbed her. He tilted her head and bit her neck." _He paused, trying to choke back his tears. "You don't need to continue if you don't want to." Josh ignored me. _"She fell almost immediately after he drained her of blood. 'SUSIE' I had screamed. I still have nightmares of her staring at me blankly with glassy eyes. My vision began to blur as I had lost a lot of blood. Then, the vamp that had drained my sister dropped to his knees. He had a dart in his chest. Soon, my wrists were released as a man came over. He lifted me into his car. After a few minutes, he came back. I blacked out and awakened in a hospital. The man sat there. 'Do not tell anyone. They won't believe you.' he had told me before leaving. My parents rushed into the room after the man had left. My mom had been crying."_ He shook his head. "How about we finished this tomorrow?" I nodded. He had tears running down his face and it started to become difficult to understand him. The lights went off and we both drifted off to sleep.

Castiel's POV

Syrena appears next to me and tells me about Crystal and her friend. It really did not mean anything to me since I had not known her like I do Sam and Dean Winchester. I did what Dean hates and called me a spy, but I did what humans call 'going invisible' and watched over the Winchesters and the other two girls. I found happiness in Amy and Danni not recognizing one another because once they did, I would be questioned again. Syrena knows about how Amy and Danni met when they were 17 after Danni's father had been killed by the same demon who possessed Amy. I was asked to erase both memories, but as Danni showed the Winchesters the picture to trigger their memories, something similar can be done with her and Amy. I do not understand why the girls must not remember one another, but apparently it is a big thing. I have been told that if they do, a fight will go on where one must kill the other. Again, I do not understand why, but I must do what is asked of me. I watch the scene where Amy and Danni talk about Sam. They seem to be friendly with one another. How could one memory force someone into such a rage that they kill one another? It was not Amy's fault that Danni's dad had been murdered. She had been possessed. I think I will tell Dean to have Amy get that engraving that he has on his chest to keep demons from taking over his body. Sam has one too. I believe they are called tattoos. I know that Danni has one because she and Crystal had gotten theirs together. "How is everything going Cas?" Syrena asks me. "Fine." I reply. There really is no need for talking. I look at Syrena and am shocked to see that she was shirtless. "What are you doing?" I asked her. He back was towards me. She looked over her shoulder. "Changing, duhh." I know it is not right to watch, but I could not help myself. I looked down to see what Dean calls a 'boner'. This makes me feel weird so I turn away. Without warning, I feel Syrena's hands on my shoulders. "How about a little bit of what Dean calls 'cloud seating'?" She asks me. My eyes widen in shock as I realize what she wants. Unable to help myself, I shove her against the wall and entangle my fingers in her hair. Never would have thought that after being friends for over a thousand years, this would ever happen. When we were done, I told Syrena that we had better check up on everyone. This was only to be sure things were not what humans say 'awkward'.

Dean's POV

The more time I spend with Amy, the more I feel like I won't be able to leave her. She makes my heart beat faster. She is the one girl that I have not thought about having a one night stand with. After I had eaten my pie, I caught her staring at me. She quickly looked away. I decided to focus on my little brother. He kept stealing little glances at Danni. I wonder if he knows... if he remembers... suddenly, I am consumed with another memory from that night. _I was sitting on the chair holding a scared little Sammy in my arms. He was crying in my chest and blubbering about how it was all his fault. I kept telling him there was no way he could have known, but he ignores me. I am pushing his floppy hair from his eyes when I hear the door open and close. Sam looks up at me with pleading eyes, but I shake my head. "Wait until Bobby tells us." He looked crushed and averted his eyes. I expected Bobby to be in the living room by now, but he wasn't. "Wait here. Don't move." I tell Sam. He rolls his eyes at me, but slumps back into the couch. I go to the back of the house and hear Bobby. "Listen Jason, she was attacked! She is not doing too well. You need to get your ass over here just in case you need to say good bye!" He angrily whispered into the phone. "Jason is the name of her dad" I thought, not realizing that Bobby had hung up. When I heard the footsteps coming out the door, it was too late to run back. Bobby had caught me eavesdropping. He knelt down and held my shoulder. "You heard that, didn't you?" I nodded my head. "I wish you didn't. Sam wasn't here to hear that was he?" I shook my head. "He is sitting in the living room, waiting to hear that she is okay. She has to be okay Bobby!" I felt awful for my little brother. I knew he blamed himself for this and he would feel terrible if he knew that she might not make it. Bobby nodded. "I know son." He patted my shoulder. "That's why we won't tell him." I nodded as we walked back into the room. The look on Sam's hopeful face broke my heart. I hated lying to the kid, but I had no choice._ The room was spinning as all eyes were on me. Sam was at my side with his hand on my shoulder. I hated this feeling. This feeling of vulnerability. I pushed his hand away. "I'm fine." I growled. His concerned puppy dog eyes doubted me. "Sam, I'm fine."

Danni's POV

I looked at the picture again. The fact that both Winchesters remembered me made me feel special. I just hated the memory that followed the picture. I petted Moxie as I am sent back to the night I was taken away from the Winchesters. _I walked through the huge cars, looking for Sam. As I entered a small clearing in the stack of cars, I felt uneasy. I felt as though there was a force in the middle of the clearing, watching me. I called to Sam, scared that he had been taken. After a few calls he answered me. He was on top of the cars. I forgot my fears as I climbed the cars to get to him. He always made me feel safe. I reached up to grab his hand when a black shadow grabbed his hand. I saw him pull back in __pain,a scared look in his eyes. Suddenly, I see a hand print on his face as he yelled in pain. He screamed part of my name as I was falling. I hit the ground, unable to breath. As I gasped for air, darkness consumed me. I awoke to being in a room. I looked to the door expecting to see someone. Anxiety consumed me as I struggled to breath. Every breath hurt. I looked at my body to see a white bandage tightly wrapped around my chest. I tried to talk, but a searing pain went through my body. I gasped, bringing more pain. I reached toward the table seeing as there was a bell, but the simple movement caused white dots to dance in front of my eyes. I had knocked a water glass to the ground as the room spun around me. I heard the door slam against the wall as a hand grasped mine. "Hey baby girl, daddy's here. I'm here for you. You're going to be alright." I looked over to see a blurred version of my father sitting in the chair. Behind him was a scared looking boy with floppy brown hair in his eyes. An older brother stood behind him, sadness dominant on his face. Concern was there as well, but mostly sadness. "Da?" I could not even manage a full word without pain throughout my body. "Dammit Bobby! How could you let this happen!?" My dad yelled, jumping up to yell at the gruffy man I had not noticed by the door. "Jason, I did not mean for this to happen." My father jumped up, threatening to punch the man. "No..." I managed to get out. With a sigh, my father turned around. "I'm sorry Bobby. It's just... She is the last thing I have left of Anna." I looked at the two boys. The smaller one kept his eyes on me. The older one looked at the man my father called Bobby. "Dean, get Sam away." The young boy's eyes widened. "No! Please, no!" He cried, running to my side. Tears began to fall from his eyes. My dad picked him up with ease and placed him outside the door. Dean held on to his squirming brother. "I'm taking my daughter with me. Don't try to argue." He said and lifted me up. "You can't take her! Please mister!" Dean pleaded. He shook his head as he walked out the door with me in his arms. I looked over his shoulder at the two boys who were crying._ A tear dripping down my face brings me back to reality. Sam was by Dean and they were arguing whether he was okay or not. Moxie looked at me and whined, rubbing her face against my side.

Crystal's POV

The next morning, Josh was still asleep. It was about 8 in the morning. My stomach had begun to growl, so I decided to go get some breakfast. I left a note on his pillow that said "Went out for breakfast. Be back soon!" and left. I ate at the restaurant and brought back breakfast for Josh. He was awake when I walked back into the hotel and scarfed down the food. "Ready for the rest?" He asked me. "You don't have to." I told him. "It will feel good to tell someone who didn't think I was crazy." He trailed off. I nodded and he continued the painful memory. _"My mom was told I slit my wrists trying to commit suicide. She felt like it was her fault for not seeing the signs. They still did not know about Susie until we got home and the police were waiting for us. They told my parents while I was told to go into the house. With my head in my hands I sat on the couch waiting for my parents to come in and blame me. I ended up falling asleep however and not waking up until the next morning. Nobody was home, so I expected everyone to be at work. I began to make breakfast when I heard the front door open. I looked around the corner and saw my mom enter, followed by my dad. They both looked weird. "Hey where were you?" I asked. Both heads snapped up as their predatory eyes landed on me. Both raced toward me at an incredible speed only to have my mom's head chopped off. My dad watched as her head rolled to my feet. He looked at me with rage filled his eyes. Then I saw the man from yesterday. He held his fingers to his lips to tell me to be quiet. My dad had luckily not seen that and bared his fangs as he came barreling toward me. That was when I realized that my parents had been turned into vampires. I can still hear the sound when the man cut the head off of the man that used to be my father. I later found out that this man was a Hunter. He educated me on the real world. He had tried to teach me how to fight, but after realizing that I was not a fighter, he showed me how to lay low. After he died, I changed my name and became a mechanic."_ While he was telling me his life story, we had gone back on the road. I felt so bad for him. "Don't feel sorry for me." He said before his phone rang.

Sam's POV

I could not help looking at Danni. She had changed so much. I never thought I would ever see her again. And then the fact that she still has feelings for me... I just wanted to be alone with her, but there was no way I'd ask Dean and Amy to leave. I just kept glancing at her. I wonder if she remembered that night? I saw Dean breathing heavily and rushed to his side. After assuring me he was fine, which I knew he was not, I looked over at Danni to see her brush a tear from her cheek. The look in her eyes tells me that she remembered the night her dad had taken her from us. I cautiously walked over to her. "What happened?" I asked her, hoping she didn't notice the shake in my voice. "It wasn't your fault." She whispered. I wavered. "Sam?" Dean stood up and stared at me protectively. I fell to my knees as I stared at the vulnerability in Danni's eyes. "Sammy!" I heard my brother begin to walk towards me, but was stopped. Danni wrapped her arms around me tightly. "I am so sorry. I-I just wish that he never took me." Danni said. I could feel the hot wetness of her tears soaking through my shirt as I pulled her tightly against me. I stroked her hair as she began to sob. I sat back pulling the crying girl on my lap. I looked up to see Dean staring at me with fear in his eyes. He never showed his emotions unless I was in trouble. "Amy, could you take Dean outside?" She nodded. Before he went out he asked me, "Are you sure you're okay?" I nodded my head and he reluctantly left with Amy. "What happened after your father took you? I overheard Bobby tell Dean that you weren't going to make it." Danni looked at me with her tear stained face. "He made a deal. He got seven years so he could raise me." I could see the guilt in her eyes although she tried to hide it. "I tried to find you guys, but I didn't know where to look." I held her against my chest as she cried herself to sleep. Soon, I slipped into a deep sleep with Danni in my arms.

Castiel's POV

Syrena and I get to the hotel to see Sam holding Danni in his arms. They were both asleep, and I wondered where Dean and Amy had gone. Syrena appears next to me, waking the dog that was asleep next to Sam. She growled deep in her throat. I turned to Syrena. "I thought the animal knew you?" Syrena looked at me confused. "She only growls when something bad is here." I looked at the animal and noticed she was not growling at Syrena and I, but her head was toward the window. I quietly walked over to it and saw three vampires approaching the room. As I went to appear next to them, a shadow caught my eye. I watched as the vampires grew closer, separating from their clique. There was a female that was next to the car that Danni drove. I motioned for Syrena to stay where she was as I watched the scene play out. The vampire that was farthest from the motel had its head chopped off. I barely saw it happen because it was so quick. I didn't even see the attacker. The other two were completely unaware of what had just happened. I saw Dean on the other side of the Mustang with his weapon ready. Just as the vampire had passed the vehicle, Dean pounced, easily decapitating the monster. This was when the vampire turned around. Dean was approaching him with the giant knife dripping blood. The vampire bared his fangs and jumped at Dean. I appeared next to it to protect my friend, but as I got there, the head was already falling to the ground. I looked up to see a shocked Amy staring at me. She had not been expecting me to show up. Dean smiled at me and patted my shoulder. "Thanks for having my back." Syrena walked out the door. "What happened in there?" She asked the girl, pointing behind her. Amy shrugged. "Dean and I left when Danni begun to cry." This sparked my interest. Dean shook his head as he walked in the room. I followed him. Sam had woken up when his older brother walked into the room. "What's going on?" He asked in a sleepy voice. Dean smiled as he crouched next to his younger sibling. "Just killed three vamps." Sam looked at Dean with shock filling his eyes. "Huh." Was all he said. "Time to pack up. Let's go." Dean exclaimed. Amy had a smile on her face until Dean had said that. This was when I noticed Danni blink. Amy's smile quickly went away as she turned and ran from the room.

Danni's POV

I awoke to Dean crouching right next to Sam and I. I guess I fell asleep in Sam's arms. I heard Dean say "Time to pack up. Let's go." and heard what I figured was Amy run out of the room. With a sigh, I got off of Sam's lap. "Moxie, go get her." I commanded my confused pet. She ran out the door as I quickly stretched. I looked back at Sam before I ran out the door after my new friend. When I caught up to her, she was in a dark alley holding Moxie close and crying into her fur. I sat next to her and put my arm around her. She continued to cry. "I'm here for you." I told her. After about a half hour, Syrena appeared in front of me. "Everything alright?" She asked. I nodded. "Yeah, but I think we need a little more time." Syrena nodded and disappeared from my sight. Amy finally sniffed and looked up. "Thank you." She said to me. I nodded at her. "What happened?" I asked. She shrugged. "I knew it was too good to be true. The one guy I felt like I could trust and he just decides to leave. I felt like... I don't even know how to explain it." I understood exactly how she felt. "You feel like he's abandoning you. Like no matter what you do, you'll never be good enough. You're just done. I understand." Amy looked at me surprised that I knew how she felt. I shrugged, not liking the feeling of vulnerability. "Do you feel... like that too?" The question caught me off guard. "I uh. I-I..." I couldn't find the words. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a cough. "Sam!" He was standing a few feet away. "I came to make sure everything was going all right..." He trailed off. As he uncomfortably shifted his weight from foot to foot, I could tell something was eating at him. "Sam, what's wrong?" I asked him. He took a deep breath as I go to my feet. "I came to say goodbye." I stared at him in shock. After all this time, 19 years of looking for him, he is leaving? I stood there, speechless. He offered a small smile. I shook my head. "You're leaving?" I choked out, hating the fact that my voice cracked. He pulled my into a hug. "I put my number in your phone. Dean's too. If you ever need us, call." my hands stayed at my side as he hugged me. "Oh. Okay. Bye." I was in shock. His puppy dog eyes looked hurt from my meaningless words of farewell. I gave him a quick hug then turned my back on him. "Amy, come with me? Be my hunting partner?" I asked her. I really did not feel like being alone and I had no way to contact Crystal. Syrena was really no help with the emotion thing, which I usually liked. But tonight, I had the feeling of staying with Amy. Plus, she had nowhere else to go. She nodded. "Everything is packed. Let's get out of this hell hole." I said and headed to my Mustang without so much as another glance to the man that just ripped my heart from my chest.

Sam's POV

After Danni followed Amy out the door, I looked to Dean. "Leaving? Just like that?" Dean averted his eyes from mine. "We finished the job. Cannot wait to be questioned by the police, you know that Sammy." I had to go after Danni. If Dean and I were leaving, it had to be before sunrise, which was just a few hours away. When I got to where I had seen Danni turn the corner, I heard Danni say "You feel like he's abandoning you. Like no matter what you do, you'll never be good enough. You're just done. I understand." I did not want to say goodbye. I coughed, making Danni jump. "Sam!" She shouted. I stood there, shifting from foot to foot. I did not know how to put it in words that I was leaving her. I honestly did not want to go. "I came to make sure everything was going all right." She looked at me, not buying the lie. "Sam, what's wrong?" She asked me, jumping to her feet. "I came to say goodbye." It was the first thing I said. After I said it, I wished I could take it back. Danni looked as though I had just punched her in the face. "You're leaving?" she asked, her voice cracking with emotion. Why did she have to seem so sad? We would see one another again. I pulled her close to me and hugged her tight. "I put my number in your phone. Dean's too. If you ever need us, call." She didn't even hug me back. "Oh. Okay. Bye." There was no emotion in her voice. None in her eyes either. She turned to Amy who was sitting on the wall. Her eyes were filled with sorrow. I did not hear what Danni had asked her. I was to busy replying her farewell in my head. I watched her walk away from me, taking my heart with her.

Syrena's POV

Everyone was upset. I did not know what was going on to make everybody sad, so I decided to leave and check on Crystal. The scene was upsetting me, so I left before I could left humans catch me feeling their feelings. When I got to where Crystal was staying, she was cuddled up next to Josh. They were in the same bed. He was fast asleep with his arm around her protectively. She was awake and sensed it when I got there. "Syrena!" She whispered loudly. "How is everything?" She asked. "Fine. Amy and Dean killed three more vampires. Now that the case is over, everyone is leaving town. Amy and Danni are going to be hunting partners since Amy had nowhere else to go." Crystal looked hurt for a minute, but quickly replaced that with a smile. "Glad she won't be alone." Josh mumbled something in his sleep making Crystal giggle. "So what is going on between you two?" I asked my Hunter friend. She blushed and shrugged. "We had a couple of dates and shared some memories and I don't know." She smiled like she was keeping a secret. "Well, he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes." This news was somewhat shocking, but somehow I knew it would happen. "Congratulations." I told her. She beamed with happiness. "Well, any news you want to take to the others?" Crystal shook her head. "You can tell them about Josh and I." I nodded at her and disappeared to go back to Virginia. Sam and Dean were just getting into their car when I showed up. "It was nice to meet you boys." I said. Dean nodded. "Take care of my pain in the ass angel." Sam stared emotionless ahead. He nodded a goodbye and they were off. "C'mon Moxie, let's go." I heard Danni call. The dog jumped into the Mustang, followed by Danni. Amy was already in the passenger seat. "See ya around Syr. Bye Cas." Danni said with no emotion as she started her engine. That was all the was said. I watched as both cars went in opposite directions. A lot can happen in a few minutes.

Dean's POV

I had to get away. Watching Amy kill those vamps so easily, so quickly... being around her made my brain turn to mush. As much as I wanted to stay by her side, my baby brother needed me more. I could not let a girl distract me from my duties as a big brother. I knew that the longer I stayed in this little town with these two girls, both Sam and I would fall into the trap of love for them. When I told Sam it was time to go, his face immediately reflected his feelings of sorrow. I felt bad because I knew how much letting Danni go when we were younger hurt his brother and there was nothing they could do about it, but now... I shook my head. Driving helped to clear my head. I looked over at Sam and saw him staring blankly out the window. "Penny for your thoughts." I didn't need to look at my brother to know he was giving me a bitch face. "C'mon Sammy!" I softly tapped his shoulder. "We left her Dean. We abandoned her. She looked for us for 19 years and finally found us.. and we... and we left." I wish I had kept my mouth shut, but I guess I knew this was coming. "Sam, I'm sorry. But we couldn't-" "Couldn't what, Dean? Couldn't let feelings get in the way of the family business? Couldn't help a girl we thought was dead years ago? Couldn't-" Sam was yelling by the second question. "Fine, Sam! Alright I get it!" I shouted. "Get what? Get that you're so scared of me leaving you that you take me away from the one girl I could truly love? I have told you before that I see a light at the end of this tunnel. I sure wish you did as well." Great, here comes the guilt. I knew leaving was going to hurt, but never expected it to hurt this bad. "Sam, stop. I'm sorry." I interrupted him before he could keep going. I could feel his eyes on me. "You're sorry?" I pulled over to the side of the road. I hit the steering wheel, tired of holding back my emotions. "Dammit Sam! I just want you to be safe." No matter how hard I try, it's never good enough. I just want to keep him safe. "I promised you the night I carried you out of the house that I would protect you. That you would be safe as long as I was there. I have failed you so many times that I just... I..." Oh boy, here comes the freaking tears. I hate these chick flick moments. "Dean, I-" I shook my head. Sam shut his mouth. "Don't. Just... Don't."

Amy's POV

Something about this car was too familiar. The way it drove on the road... Why was a car I had never been in before so familiar? Moxie was asleep on my lap. Watching her made me sleepy. Before I knew it, I had drifted off to sleep. I began dreaming almost immediately. _I was hunting a demon when I ran into a guy and his daughter hunting the same one. We decided to team up to get the job done quicker. I was only about 17, the same age as the man's daughter. We were all in separate places of the warehouse. There was a shadow moving, making me excited. I knew better than to run after it, so I sat there waiting for the signal to attack. The demon had come into the room. Before I knew it, the man had attacked. He was on the ground in seconds. The girl had ran to protect her father, but was thrown from the room. I saw the demon laugh and say something, but all I heard was silence. The demon looked straight at me and left the body it was possessing. I turned to run, but the demon was faster. As it shoved itself down my throat and took control of my body, I had gotten into the middle of the room. The girl stared at me with wide eyes, begging me not to do it. I felt the smile grow on my face as I plunged the knife down into the man's chest. _I awoke to Danni shaking me. "Dude, you must have been having an awful nightmare. You kept screaming 'no no! Stop!' What was it about?" My eyes were wide as I stared at her. The girl from the nightmare. "Daichi?" I questioned. Danni was looking at the road, but snapped her head in my direction when I said that. Her eyes were wide with fear. "Never say that again." Her voice was low and menacing. Her eyes were back on the road, but I could tell that she was upset. "Danni, I'm sorry about your dad." I kept my voice low and gentle. I kept it sincere. She pulled over to the side of the road and slammed her hand on the steering wheel. "Shut up dammit! Just shut up!" She yelled. "You don't know anything about my father, don't pretend like you ever did!" She didn't remember me. I took a shaky breath as I pet Moxie who had woken up and began to shiver. "I'm sorry." I told her, avoiding her pissed off eyes. "How do you know?" Her voice shook as she asked. "Because he possessed me." I said quietly, wishing I didn't know. The sadness in Danni's eyes quickly turned to rage.

Josh's POV

I can not believe I told Crystal everything and she still stayed by my side. I took her on a few dates and after about the fourth one, I asked her to be my girlfriend. She has been teaching me the basics of hunting, to keep me alive. She is so freaking cute! "Josh?" I looked at her laying on my chest. "Yeah baby?" She smiled at me and planted a small kiss on my lips. "Nothing, just wanted a kiss." This makes me smile and we go back to watching a movie. Behind us I hear something that sounds like wind and I smell feathers. I turn around in the couch to see the man in the trench-coat breathing heavily and holding his stomach. Crystal jumps to her feet and is by him before I know it. "Cas? What happened?" She sounds frantic. Cas looked up from where he had been doubled over. "I don't understand, I meant to go to Sam and Dean." His face looked pale and his hair was disheveled. Without warning, our door was kicked in. In the door came two bulky males with black eyes. I knew these were demons. Crystal was hit with the door and laying on the ground barely regaining consciousness. I picked up the long silver knife that Cas had dropped. The demons were paying me no mind as they were on top of Cas punching the shit out of him. I have never killed anything in my life, so I hesitated on bringing the knife down. But I did it as the man lit up like a jack-o-lantern. Cas pushed the man off him and stood up. "What happened, Cas?" I asked as I knelt down to help Crystal up. "Where is the other one?" Cas looked around the room. I looked as well because I knew there was another. "They attacked me. Nothing new." Looking at us, he added "You guys better get in the car and go." He cocked his head to the left as if he was listening to something. "She remembered? How?" He ran his hands down his face. With a look at our concerned faces he told us, "Danni is about to attack Amy." and he disappeared into thin air.

Danni's POV

How could she show her face around me after murdering my father!? I lunged at Amy, only to be stopped by my seat belt. She scrambled for the door as I undid my seat belt. As she ran, I jumped out of the car. I raced toward her, rage building up inside me. "You killed my only family!" I screamed. She was facing me and backing up when she hit the tree with her back. "Danni, please. I tried to hold back, but I wasn't in control of my body. You have to understand!" I was too enraged to listen to her and I lunged for her throat. As I felt my hands tighten around her throat, I heard a growl to my left. Ignoring it as tears fell, I squeezed tighter, wanting to kill the person who killed my father. "Danni! Stop!" Was that Sam? I ignored the fact that I was hearing things. "Danni, don't!" I saw Moxie in attack mode, growling and showing her teeth at me. I felt Amy's hand begin to loosen as she began to pass out due to the lack of oxygen. Tears rolled down my face. I couldn't have Sam, this person killed my dad. Why shouldn't I kill her? "Because she didn't kill him." I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see Sam. I loosened my grip and Amy fell to the ground. Moxie jumped onto her lap, whimpering. "Sam?" I couldn't believe he was actually here. Behind him I saw Dean running toward us. He passed us and rushed to Amy. I pushed Sam away. "Don't touch me." I couldn't look at him. He left me. I did not want to feel this feeling again. I shook my head as I backed toward my car. "Leave me alone." I could not let him see me cry. "Danni? Please, just listen. I-" I ran as fast as I could to my car. I heard Sam right behind me, but I kept running. As I jumped into my car, I stepped on the gas. Sam had just gotten to the car when I began to drive. The last thing I heard was Sam shouting my name.

Sam's POV

Castiel appeared in the backseat just an hour after we left. "Dean, you need to turn around. Go after Amy and Danni. Only you two can stop it." What the hell was he talking about. "Cas, I hope you realize we have no idea what you are talking about." with an exasperated sigh Cas leaned forward. "I apologize for not making any sense. I was just stabbed in the stomach. Long story short, when Amy and Danni were 17, they were on a hunt with one another. Amy got possessed and murdered Danni's father. Amy just remembered and is going to apologize to Danni, but Danni won't take it well. Go, now!" and he disappeared. Dean slammed on the brakes and yanked the wheel so that he could make a quick U-turn. "Dean, we don't even know where they are." I said. As much as I wanted to help, it was going to be difficult. Dean shook his head and ignored me. After seeing the orange striped Mustang in the distance, Dean floored the Impala. I saw Danni lunge for Amy, grabbing her throat. "NO!" Dean yelled, slamming on the breaks. I practically fell out of the car trying to stop Danni from killing Amy. "Danni! Stop!" She twitched, but otherwise ignored. me. "Danni, don't!" I finally got to her as tears ran down her face. I could tell that she was having second thoughts. "Because she didn't kill him. " I put my hand on her shoulder. She tensed under my touch. "Sam?" She asked, letting Amy go. Amy sank to the ground, trying to catch her breath. Danni began to back away from me and hit my hand away. "Don't touch me." More tears fell. Seeing her like this broke my heart. "Danni? Please just listen. I-" she turned towards her car. "Leave me alone." She ran to her car. I raced after her, but wasn't fast enough. "Danni!" I screamed as she raced down the street. I thought she took my heart last time, but now...

Crystal's POV

I have no idea where we are. All I know is that Josh and I jumped into the car and I drove as far and fast as I dared as to not attract attention. Josh killed a demon while I was on the ground recovering from getting hit with a door. After a few hours of driving, I noticed a car that looked too familiar racing down the road. A slick black 1967 Mustang with orange racing stripes straight down the middle. It was Danni. But she was driving way too fast. I flashed my lights at her and pulled to the side of the road, but she kept driving. I watched her as she sped down the road, not slowing down at all. After I could no longer see her, I see a 1967 slick black Impala also racing down the road. Sam and Dean? But they pulled over when they saw Josh and I. Amy was in the back seat with them. "Did you see Danni?" Sam asked before even getting out. "Yeah, she was going at least 100 MPH" I told him. He rolled his eyes. "Can I borrow your car?" He asked. All heads turned to him. "Listen, she is mad at me. I am not risking all of your lives. Dean, stay here with everyone. The longer we stand here, the further away she gets." I hand him my keys as he jumps into my corvette. "Sam, you can't do this. This is crazy." Dean argues, trying to get his brother out of the car. Sam looked at Dean with pleading eyes. "Dean, this is my fault. I have to fix it." Dean stepped away from the car and Sam took off. "I hope he doesn't wreck my car." I mumble as I watch him peel out.

Danni's POV

I don't know why I'm running from Sam. Finally I have everything I want. He has been the only think on my mind since the chance encounter at the gas station. I look in my rear-view mirror and see Crystal's corvette catching up to me. Only she wasn't the one driving; Sam was. I pressed the pedal harder. I needed to be alone. Well, maybe I didn't need to, but I wanted to. He flashed his lights. I shook my head at him, even though I knew he wouldn't be able to see it. Tears blurred my vision and I halfheartedly wiped them away with the back of my hand. I stared into the mirror thinking about pulling over when out of the corner of my eye I see a curve coming up. I hit my brakes and mumbled under my breath that I needed to stop this insanity. I began talking to myself out loud. "Sam cares about me. If he didn't then why would he be chasing after me?" I argued with that statement. "He has a big heart. He doesn't have feelings for you, he just doesn't want to see you hurt yourself." That made more tears fall as I again looked in the mirror. With a deep breath I decided to pull over. As I went to hit the brakes something was thrown into the road. I pressed on the brakes, but they weren't slowing me down. With a closer look I saw it was a person and I stomped on my brakes only to realize they weren't working. They worked a second ago, what happened!? I swerved so I didn't hit the person, instead hitting a tree at 90 MPH. Everything happened so quickly. I didn't even hear a sound when the car hit the tree. Last thing I remember before blacking out is the horn blaring as my head lay against it, blood dripping down the wheel.

Sam's POV

I kept flashing my lights at the girl in front of me, hoping she would at least slow down. I wanted her to pull over so we could talk, but that did not seem like it was going to happen. I noticed her staring in her rear-view mirror at me and waved at her to slow down when I noticed a curve in the road. Her head snapped forward as she put on her breaks so she didn't go off the road. Danni again began to pick up speed after getting back to a straight-away, making me curse under my breath. My heart stopped all together when she wasn't putting on her brakes and swerved to the side of the road. I pulled over to the side of the road as I watched her drive right into a tree at 90 MPH. "DANNI!" I screamed, jumping out of the car. I did not even notice that I was calling Dean until I heard his voice on the phone. I slowly approached the scene when I put the phone to my ear. "Sam, God dammit, what happened?" Dean yelled into the phone. "She... car... 90.. tree." I couldn't put into words what I had just witnessed. "Sammy, we are on our way. Stay in the car." Dean hung up. I put the phone into my pocket as I finally got to the car. I could feel the heat coming off of it as the smoke surrounded me. Her window was down, I noticed as I was waving the smoke from my face. "Danni." Her name sounded broken on my lips. "SAM!" I heard my brother yell. Tears began flowing from my eyes as I saw the unmoving body in the smashed car. I moved closer when a hand reached out of the smoke to grab me. I punched blindly, making contact with something. "God Dammit SAM!" Dean yelled as the smoke began to clear. Blood began to leak from his nose. I turned from him mumbling a sorry and again looked at Danni when I heard Dean say, "Son of a bitch." Suddenly I was being dragged away. I struggled, trying to stay with her, but Dean wouldn't let me. "Listen Sam. You cannot help her. Stay here. Crystal, call 911." He headed back. I of course followed him. "Sam, no!" "Dean, you don't understand, this-" "Is not your fault. You need to stay here or so help me I will tie you to a tree." I watched him as he made his way back to the wreckage. I sat on the ground with my back on the Impala and pulled my knees to my chest. "Sam, hey I-" I held up my hand and cut Amy off. I pressed my face against my knees and just let the tears flow. She was gone. I could have stopped her, but I didn't and now... she's dead.

Dean's POV

"Alright, everybody in." I motioned to my Baby and walked to the driver's seat. As much as I didn't want the dog in my Baby, I gave in. I needed to make sure Sam was okay. After about 6 minutes of driving, I get a call on my phone. Without looking at the caller ID, I answer it. "Hello?" No reply. "Helloooo?" I glanced down to see that it was Sam who called. "Sam!? Sammy!?" He still was not answering, which made me begin to worry. "Sam, God dammit, what happened?" When he talked, I could barely hear. He practically whispered into the phone, "She... car... 90.. tree." as the realization hit me, I sped up. "Sammy, we are on our way. Stay in the car." When I got to the scene, I saw smoke billowing up and barely saw the outline of his body. Slamming my Baby in park, I raced over to him. "SAM!" I tried to get his attention, but he didn't so much as glance at me. I reached out to touch my baby brother's shoulder only to be welcomed with a punch in the nose. "God Dammit SAM!" he was focused on the car. As I looked in, I saw black hair and blood. A lot of blood. I looked to see if she was breathing, but there was no movement other than the smoke. "Son of a bitch." I had to get Sam away from this. He struggled, but I got him to the Impala. He tried to follow me back, but I couldn't let him. "Listen Sam. You cannot help her. Stay here. Crystal, call 911." "Dean, you don't understand, this-" I knew what he was going to say, so I stopped him before he could get the words out. "Is not your fault. You need to stay here or so help me I will tie you to a tree." I went back to where Danni was to see if she was really dead. When I got there, I touched her back. In the distance I could hear sirens. "Danni, this is Dean Winchester touching you. Please do not punch me if you're alive." I laid my hand flat on her back. I could feel her breathing, but it was slowing. "C'mon, I know you! You're a fighter!" I encouraged her.

Amy's POV

I watched as Danni was put on a stretcher and hastily put in the ambulance. Sam was in the front seat of the Impala, head in his hands. Crystal and Josh were with Dean explaining what they "witnessed" so I offered to stay with Sam. I climbed into the back of the Impala when I saw that Moxie was on Sam's lap. I heard her whine a few times, but just sat there. I couldn't imagine how he felt, but I knew I felt pretty crappy. After what seemed like forever, Dean came back. "We are going to go to the hospital. Following the ambulance." he had told Crystal and Josh. They just nodded and go into Crystal's corvette. After driving with no sound other than the ambulance, the distinct sound of an angel appearing was heard. It was Syrena. "Wait, if you're here, than who's in the ambulance?" She asked. I narrowed my eyes, surprised that she knew something had happened. "Danni." Sam mumbled. I noticed that he had entangled his fingers into Moxie's fur and had stopped hiding his face. When we got to the hospital, we had to wait in the waiting room. Moxie was allowed because she was Danni's "emotional support animal" or whatever. Sam paced even when Dean yelled at him to knock it off. He was scowling at the floor, frequently looking at the door where the doctor would come through to deliver the news. When the doctor actually did come through the door, Sam almost knocked him over. "How is she?" He asked before the doc could say a word. "Well, she's a fighter. I am surprised at how well she is responding to the-" "Can I see her?" Sam interrupted. The doctor nodded making a nervous Sam race to Danni's side.

Crystal's POV

When Dean got the call in the Impala, I didn't believe it. How could my best friend be dead? Danni is one of those people who you think nothing bad could ever happen to them. Sure they get beat up and it seems like a monster might end their life, but they always come through in the end. I was in shock as we followed Dean who was following the ambulance. Josh drove since he thought I was too mentally unstable to drive. He said I should wrap my head around the fact that Danni might not make it. Honestly, there was nothing to wrap my head around. Danni was just a little banged up, but she is going to be fine. I know it. She has to be. Wait, when did I get into the hospital? I looked around to see sad faces everywhere. I felt as though I just woke up. Sam was pacing and had a scared look on his face. Dean looked worried and annoyed. Amy was sitting straight in her chair looking directly at the ground, looking terrified to even move. Josh was next to me looking uncomfortable. "How are you doing?" He asked me. I shrugged, not knowing what to tell him. He had a confused look on his face. I decided to stand up when someone walked out of the double doors that Sam had kept looking at. He was just about to say something when Sam asked, "How is she?" I guess the guy is the doctor? "Well, she's a fighter. I am surprised at how well she is responding to the-" "Can I see her?" Sam interrupted. The doctor nodded and Sam took off down the hall. Nobody else made a move. I kept twitching. I should be there for my best friend, but I'm scared to see how bad she is hurt. Josh's hand on my shoulder made me jump. "What's wrong? Why are you so jumpy?" He asked me. That was when I got up and went after Sam. I had to see my best friend.

Castiel's POV

I would talk about the demons, but they are scum. They came after Syrena and me to find something that neither of us have ever even heard of. But that is not of import. Syrena told me that Danni was the one who was going to the hospital. She told me that Danni had a panic attack of some sort and drove into a tree. This news surprised me seeing as it was Amy who was supposed to be in the hospital. The future did not work out as it was supposed to, hopefully what has happened is for the better. I go to the hospital to hear Dean praying to me. I cannot appear in this hospital. It has been forbidden. "I apologize Dean." I say aloud, wishing he could hear. I watch as he slowly stands up and talks to the man in the long white coat. My experience with places such as these and people of this nature is that they could try harder, but have no goals. Most of the people who die here is because these so called "heroes" do not have an ambition in life. I listen to the conversation Dean has with this person he keeps calling "doc". "Is she going to be alright?" Dean asked. I have only heard him sound like this twice before. Both times were bad. "I'm afraid we have done everything we can. Only time will tell." The doc person turned away, but not before patting Dean on the shoulder. Dean grimaced at the man's touch and walked into the weird bright room. This place reminded me of Naomi's office. The way she would torture me to do her dirty deeds. I shudder just at the thought. I am about to follow my dear friend, when I am called by Syrena.

Danni's POV

I awoke to my head trying to pound itself off my shoulders. I tried moving my hand to my face, but was unable to even twitch my fingers. My eyes would not open either. Am I even awake? I heard somebody running down a hall, their footsteps echoing extremely loud, hurting my already pounding head. The person came into my room, breathless. I tried opening my eyes to see who was here, but I found that I was still unable to. "Danni..." It was Sam. I'd recognize that voice anywhere. Where was I? What happened? "I am so sorry. This is all my fault." I felt him grasp my hand. I tried so hard to let him know I was there by holding his hand, but the most I could manage was to twitch a finger. I could hear him as he choked on sobs. I wanted so bad to just pull him close to me, but I couldn't. I felt so helpless. I tried to speak, but nothing came out. "Sam!" I heard a familiar female's voice. "Is she... How is she?" It was Crystal! So she was here too! But, where is here? "Danni!" Crystal's voice shook. I felt her on the other side of me. I felt no pain except in my head. "Guys, what's going on!?" I tried to scream. All that came out was a small croak. "Is she all right?" Crystal asked. Sam didn't reply, or if he did, I didn't hear him. I felt the warm wetness of tears falling down my cheeks. Oh, so I can cry but I cannot open my eyes or move or even freaking talk!? What the hell kind of bullshit is this!? Sam let go of my hand. I want to feel his touch, why did her let me go? Suddenly, I felt the tears get wiped away. "Please don't cry." I heard him whisper as he kissed my forehead. Crystal kept stroking my arm. Will I be like this for the rest of my life? Unable to see, move, or even talk?

Syrena's POV

"Castiel, I need you to come back." I had to call him back before he got in trouble. If he crossed the line, then he would be visible. I love this angel, but sometimes he could be dense. He appeared in front of me, confusion plastered on his face. "Why did you call me?" He asked. "You were in enemy territory. If you walked any further, you would be exposed. Also, there is no way you can help. Danni will be fine, I assure you. With time she will heal." "I-I don't understand... I could help her heal quickly. And what do you mean by enemy territory?" I let out an exasperated sigh. "Too long of a story to explain thoroughly. Cliff notes: not all angels are good." His face still held much confusion, but he dropped it. "Why can I not heal Danni?" Why does he have to question everything? "Just... Cas, please just do what I ask of you." Wow, I just sounded like that bitch Naomi. "I am sorry for the brief explanation Castiel, but the less you know at the moment, the better it is for you." He sat down and stared at me with the most innocent eyes I have ever seen. I dragged my hands down my face as I gave in. "Fine. But I warned you." I sat across from him and told him everything.

Amy's POV

I watched as Crystal ran down the hall after Sam. To be honest, I wanted to do the same exact thing, but I was too scared to move. If I moved, I could trigger more emotional trauma. I felt Dean's eyes on me. I wanted to look at him, but was scared to see what was in his eyes. Blame. It was all my fault. I should never had even mentioned her dad. I should have kept it to myself. I know how she felt about his death. His death might not have been my fault, but hers will be. "Amy? What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Dean asked me while simultaneously wiping sweat from his face. I slowly turned my head and tried to keep the tears from flowing out. "Amy?" He reached for me, but I recoiled. He grabbed me anyway and pulled me into his lap. I curled up with my head on his chest as he rocked me back and forth. Who knew Dean Winchester could be so sweet? As the tears flowed from my eyes, I saw Moxie begin to stalk toward where Sam and Crystal had disappeared to. "Moxie, no!" She looked at me and ran in the opposite direction. She couldn't be in there unless she was accompanied by someone, so I slid off of Dean's lap to run after her. "Amy, wait!" I heard Dean call. I heard him running behind me as I rounded the corner. I got into the room just in time to see Moxie jump onto Danni's bed. Sam and Crystal looked back with surprise on their face. When I saw Danni lying there, not moving I froze. I couldn't help staring at her lifeless body. Just as I heard Dean behind me, I slipped into a dark unconsciousness.

Sam's POV

When I saw Danni's motionless body I just... I don't know how to explain it. The guilt overwhelmed me. I felt her finger twitch in my grip. "Danni..." Can she hear me? I jumped when Crystal had come running in. Crystal looked at Danni like it couldn't be her. I wanted to be there for her even if she didn't wake up for months. I will sit here and wait, just as I would with Dean. Just as I thought that, I see tears leaking from her eyes. This breaks my heart, but I just did all I could.. and that was to wipe the tears from her eyes. I wish I could trade places with her, but I know that I cannot. I watch Crystal as her face changes. She quickly looks up and I see a black blur from the corner of my eye. "Amy, wait!" I hear Dean call. I look back to see Dean and Amy standing in the doorway. "Moxie?" Crystal's voice made me turn again to see Moxie laying on Danni's chest. Again I glance at the doorway and see Amy standing there, frozen. She was staring at Danni, shock and guilt dominant in her eyes. Dean shows up behind Amy just as she collapses. "Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaims as he caught her before she hit the ground. Dean dragged her into the room and shut the door. I could her Moxie whimpering and whining, so I focused back on her and Danni. Moxie stared into the face of the girl I love and slowed her breathing to match Danni's. She kept staring, not blinking once. Then, without warning she barked, making everyone in the room jump. Even Danni, who was now awake.

Danni's POV

I could feel eyes on me. They were burning a hold into my face. I wanted it to stop. The sadness, the guilt... everything. I want it to go awa-oof! Moxie? She just jumped on me, knocking my breath away. When it came back, I felt dizzy. I was looking at myself, when everyth- I was looking at myself? How crazy does that sound? I still couldn't move, but I was staring directly at my closed eyes. Again, I felt dizzy, but I was now in darkness. I could hear Dean grunting as he dragged Amy inside. I felt weak, as I struggled to breathe. This is it, I'm going to die. I felt Moxie on top of me again and she took a deep breath and barked. It scared the shit out of me, I nearly jumped out of my skin. My breath had stopped altogether as my eyes felt as though they were ripped open. The first person I saw was Sam since he was right next to me. He was staring at me with the more-green-than-hazel eyes of his. His eyes were wide with shock. I sat up, wincing at the pain I felt in my body. "Danni?" He stayed there. He smiled weakly at me as I took his hand. I looked around the room and saw Dean standing over Amy and staring at me in shock. Crystal had completely froze and had turned her head. Her crystal blue eyes were staring directly into my soul, or so it felt. "Hi Crissy." My voice was hoarse and it hurt to talk. A knock at the door made us all jump as we looked to see what I guess is a doctor come through the door. When he saw me, he jumped. "You're awake!?" He played off the surprise and approached my bed. I had a creepy feeling about this guy. "So Danni, you have 4 broken ribs, a bruised lung, a cracked skull, a concussion... Let's just say that you are lucky to be alive." I glared at this so called doctor. He gave me a weird vibe. He took off his glasses and sat on the edge of my bed while he took a hold of my hand. Moxie growled at the doctor guy and showed her teeth while laying her ears back. The doctor guy immediately stood up. "I'm sorry, but if this dog has no papers, she cannot be in this room." I don't know what came over me, but I just stared at him. "Go screw yourself, Doc." and I swung my legs over the side of the bed. "What a mouth on you." He exclaimed, stepping back. I smiled at him as I tested my feet. Dean, Sam, Crystal, and Amy seemed frozen in time. "See, you were rude to me. I would think you would know better than to be rude to angels." I felt myself take a deep breath, but it hurt. "Yup. You are classified as a dick in my book." I said just as Castiel and Syrena appeared.

Castiel's POV

"Syrena, we need to go in there. They are not angels, they are evil. They may not be demons, but they are pretty close." How could she be okay with her friends being in such an evil place where they have been set up? "Cas, I am sorry, but I refuse to go against orders to save them." "I rebelled for this? In the words of a good friend, Bite Me." I get to the room in which Danni was staying in time to see that she was about to be attacked. Syrena appeared behind me. I let the angel blade fall from my sleeve so this evil creature could see it. "Cas, he has stopped time." I could hear the urgency in her voice. "Get them to safety." I told her. "Now now, that is not fair." The imposter narrowed his eyes as he took a step closer to me. "Cas? Syrena? What is going on?" Syrena stood in front of Danni who was still badly injured. "You will be okay. I promise." The evil creature lunged at me, catching me off guard. He was on top of me before I even hit the ground. "Get them out, NOW!" I yelled, hearing Syrena leave with Danni and the dog. "You're never going to win, pathetic little angel." He wrestled the angel blade from my hands and poised it above my heart. I was too exhausted to even try and prevent the blow that I knew was going to end my life when I heard Dean. "Hey! Get off my angel!" and the guy was pulled from me. I watch as Dean took the blade and sliced the evil creatures throat. He walked over to me and offered his hand as I grasped it. He pulled me to my feet. "Nobody is going to hurt any of my family."

Dean's POV

Everyone was in shock as Danni told the doctor to screw himself. He had stood up, then the next thing I know, everyone was gone and the doctor was on top of Castiel about to kill him. "Hey! Get off my angel!" I yelled, and grabbed the guy by the hair. I pulled him from Cas and ripped the weapon from his hand. I easily slit his throat and threw him away from me. As I helped Cas up, I looked him directly in his eyes. "Nobody is going to hurt any of my family." I told him. As far as I'm concerned, Castiel is like a brother to me. He gripped my shoulder just as I heard another angel appear behind me. As I turned, I saw it was Syrena. She had a smile upon her face. "Congratulations Dean." She said. I looked from her to Cas. "What?" I asked. I was thoroughly confused. Sam, Danni, Amy, Crystal, Josh, and even Moxie appeared one by one. "What's going on!?" I yelled, getting angry. Cas patted my shoulder making me jump. Suddenly I was in a motel room and Sam was on the computer. "What?" The book fell from my hands. "I apologize for scaring you Dean. Must be a good read." Castiel sat across from me. I stared at him. "Does this really happen?" I ask, shoving the book at him. He takes it and flips through the pages. "No Dean, it was just saying that if you and Sam aren't careful, that is what lies ahead." Sam scoffs. "Yeah, right. Like I'm gonna leave Dean for some girl that we don't even know is alive. Dean, she was important once, but now... our job is more important." I nodded. "Okay, well I am going to bed. I need my four hours of sleep." I climb onto the bed and my last conscious thought before I drift off to sleep is, "I hope they are safe."

Sam's POV

I look over at my brother, engrossed in a book. Apparently it is our future? I have no idea. But as far as I can tell, it is a pretty damn good book. He hasn't put it down since he got it. I was working on finding us another case when Castiel appears in front of me. "He found it." It wasn't a question, but I answered anyway. "Yeah, and he won't stop reading it either." Cas cocked his head to the side as he studied my brother. "You both need to avoid this at all costs. After what happens in this, it is worse than the apocalypse." I nod my head, not really paying attention to him. I was too busy reading about a case. We might have a vampire case in Virginia. I jumped when Dean yelled. "What?" I watched as the book fell from his hands. "I apologize for scaring you Dean. Must be a good read." Cas sat down, still staring at my brother. Dean bent down and grabbed the book. "Does this really happen?" He asked, shoving the book at Castiel. "No Dean, it was just saying that if you and Sam aren't careful, that is what lies ahead." I roll my eyes and grunt. I read the book. There was no way I would do any of that. "Yeah, right. Like I'm gonna leave Dean for some girl that we don't even know is alive. Dean, she was important once, but now... our job is more important." I watch as Dean nodded and got to his feet. "Okay, well I am going to bed. I need my four hours of sleep." He crawled onto the bed and was out before his head even hit the pillow. I studied the report. "Sam, I will watch over you and Dean. But you both have to listen to me." And with that Cas disappeared. I shut down my laptop and climbed into bed. I needed sleep if Dean and I are going to take this case.


End file.
